PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: EN ESTA FICTICIA TRATÓ DE MANTENER A LOS PERSONAJES CON LA SERIE ORIGINAL PERO EN EL SIGLO XXI. Y UN POCO DE IMAGINACION CON UN POCO DE ALGUNA QUE OTRA NOVELA DE VARIEDAD
1. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR (11-06 14:24:46)

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Se lo llevaron a pesar de que se había aferrado a Ellynor con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sólo es por un tiempo —le prometió Ellynor gritándole desde el asfalto—. Nada te va a pasar. Terry estaba asustado, mientras veía cada vez más lejos a Ellynor con su mano estirada hacia él. Quería alcanzarlo.

—¡Mamá, mamá! Tengo miedo. No me quiero ir. No quiero.

—Iré por ti. Yo te encontraré. Te lo prometo.

Pero a pesar de que se negó, a pesar de que les dijo que no quería ir a ningún otro lado porque quería estar con Ellynor, no le hicieron caso. Lo metieron en un coche muy elegante y se lo llevaron de su hogar. Ellynor no estaba allí. Y no hacía más que llorar y llorar. Y luego subió a un avión y estuvo sentado largas horas. Y cuando bajó, algo había cambiado, el aire se sentía diferente, el cielo era más grande y gris, había muchas montañas, todo era muy extraño. Estaba en otro país.

Llegó a un castillo, era muy grande como su escuela o quizás más grande y en la entrada había mucha gente con uniforme de la escuela. Estaba en una escuela para los mayores. Se quedo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido cuando se agacharon, nadie dijo nada a pesar de las lágrimas que tenía bajando por su mejilla. Nadie hablaba. Él señor que lo separó de Ellynor le tomó la mano y lo arrastro sin mucho cuidado hacia el interior de la escuela que era para personas mayores. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando miró que había dos niñas una sentada en una caja muy grande que hacía música, era un piano más grande y nuevo que el que había en su escuela y la otra niña que sostenía una aguja en una mano y una tela blanca en la otra mano. Ambas niñas lo miraron enojadas, pero cuando vieron al señor que lo llevaba se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Será que también las separó de su hogar como a él. Era un robachicos.

—Te presento a Jane y Jassy GrandChester—dijo el señor señalando a la pareja de niñas —Ellas serán ahora tus hermanas, ahora que tu eres parte de esta familia—. Terry las miró, una tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises, usaba un vestido muy elegante, parecía que venía de una fiesta, y la otra lo miraba fijamente, tenía el cabello oscuro y tambien llevaba vestido elegante, tenía unos ojos azules, no sabía decirlo, por que lo atravesaban por la fuerza de su mirada.

—Yo… no quiero tener hermanas —dijo de inmediato, mirando al señor.

—Terrunce, ¡discúlpate ahora mismo!

— ¡No! Debo volver con Ellynor. Con mi mamá

—No volverás nunca con ella.

—Esta será tu habitación —le dijo el hombre, el que ahora era su papá, o eso pretendía. El lugar que le enseñaba era enorme.

Tenía un enorme guardarropa, un baño con tina, ducha y demás, y un enorme ventanal que daba a un jardín que ahora estaba florecido por la primavera. Pero Terry observó todo como si simplemente fuera el escenario de una obra muy triste.

—Quiero volver.

—No seas tonto. Aquí nada te faltará. Sé que vivías antes en una casa pequeña. Como puedes ver, esta es más grande, hermosa, y es para ti. Cerró la puerta, y Terry se halló a sí mismo solo, abandonado, en una casa que le era extraña. Sin Ellynor.

Pasaban los días y Terry estaba triste, no hablaba. Las otras niñas lo odiaban por que seguía lollarando de día y de noche, no lo entendían, él sólo tenía seis años, aunque tampoco le importaba. Los días seguían pasando y Terry seguía llorando a su mamá, y muchas veces la vio en sus sueños acariciándole el cabello, prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Pero nada estaba bien.

Estaba triste muy triste mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió.

\--Terrunce, me han dicho que no quieres salir a ser presentado.

\--¿Usted… ya tiene hijos, para que estoy aquí? —Terry vio que el hombre apretaba un poco la mandíbula como si la pregunta le hubiese molestado, pero al contestar, sonrió.

—Si tengo y tambien te tengo a ti.

—¡No son mis hermanas! —En la puerta apareció Margaret, la mujer era de cabellos negros y labios rojos. Siempre tenía el cuello muy erguido, siempre estaba como si fuera a ir a una fiesta vestida de bruja para el día de Halloween, y siempre llevaba perfume, que a él le molestaba. El señor se acercó a ella y le tomó suavemente el brazo, pero ella miró a otro lado como si eso le disgustara.

—Empieza a llevarte bien con él —susurró Richard, y Margaret lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Lo intentaré —dijo, y Richard y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Terry la miró tragando saliva. No se había acercado a él desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Ella no era Ellynor, no lo miraba como ella, ni se sentía así. Pero jamás volvería con Ellynor recordó. Estaba muy lejos. Miró a Margaret dando un paso atrás sintiendo otra vez las lágrimas en sus ojos quemando por salir, pero con todas sus fuerzas las detuvo. Necesitaba desesperadamente el amor de Ellynor.

—Me dirás mamá delante de los invitados y los demás familiares —dijo la señora con el olor más feo del mundo sin alzar la voz—. Si yo te llamo hijo, girarás tu cabeza para mirarme.

—Mi mamá es Ellynor —dijo con voz firme. Pero eso sólo le mereció una bofetada de Margaret, tras la cual, le tomó el brazo con fuerza, enterrando sus largas uñas en su piel, Margaret lo sacudió como si fuera un trapo sucio. Terry intentó soportarlo, pero dolía, y sentía que el brazo se le iba a quebrar.

—Harás lo que yo te diga —dijo ella entre dientes—. Puedo hacer tu existencia muy miserable, me entiendes, y no necesito a un piojoso como tú dándome problemas. Así que más te vale ser un niño bueno y obedecer.

—No eres mi mamá.

—Ni quiero serlo, mocoso, ya tengo a mis hijas que si son unas GrandChester —y tras esas palabras, lo soltó, haciéndole caer—. Te odio, te odio y haré que pagues.

— ¿Qué pague qué? ¡Yo no he roto nada!

— ¡Calla, estúpido! —dijo con voz muy suave, y fue cuando Terry aprendió que, no importaba lo furiosa que estuviera. Margaret nunca gritaba—. ¿Crees que alcanzaste la gloria con venir aquí? No… llegaste al mismo infierno.

— ¿Por qué me odia? —preguntó el niño mirándola desde abajo, y ella no contestó, sólo se alejó de él pero se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta.

—No intentes contarle a nadie… nada —le advirtió viéndolo sobarse el brazo, que tenía las marcas rojas de sus uñas—. A nadie le importaría, de todos modos… en caso de que te crean. Salió y cerró la puerta, y Terry se aguantó las ganas de gritar, pero con mucho más fuerza apretó sus manos y guardó sus lágrimas. Sentía algo grande atorado en la garganta que le impedía gritar.

Y los días pasaron y ya no lloraba. Pero fue guardando todo el sentimiento de tristeza, coraje y rencor en su interior, transformándose en odio a todos, también a Ellynor por que nunca llegó por el como le había prometido.

Para Terry GrandChester la vida en la mansión había sido sofocante, horrible, humillante. Luego de que lo llevaran allí, comprendió que no podía quedarse, e intentó escapar una y otra vez, siempre con malos resultados, hasta que le pusieron un vigilante y ya no pudo volver a intentarlo. Había tenido que aprender la soberbia, a chantajear, y extorsionar de los ricos y para empeorar ni más ni menos que de los nobles. Había conocido facetas de sí mismo que no había imaginado, lo habían llevado a la orilla, al extremo…

Ser actor fue la única manera que encontró para escapar. Desde siempre, la actuación le había apasionado, así que tomó clases de actuación. Pidió un profesor dramarturgo, y como no le negaban nada que tuviera que ver con aprovechamiento del tiempo libre, se lo dieron.

Así mejoró sus técnicas en la actuación y empezó a actuar. Ya había encontrado la manera de salir de la casa a pesar de ser un menor de edad, pero debía ser inteligente e ir más allá; de nada le valía estar fuera, si además iba a estar sin dinero ni a dónde ir, pues eso no ayudaría en nada a su propósito de largarse de allí para siempre. Iba a volar cual ave, debía tener una estrategia armada, un camino trazado. Cuando lo llamaron la primera vez, y le dijeron que haría parte de un elenco que estaba organizando la compañía Stanford, comprendió que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

 ** _Dieciséis_** ** _años después..._**

Candy atravesó la puerta y salió de la casa. Se estaba yendo de verdad. ¡Se estaba yendo! Ya antes se imaginó que un día de estos se iría lejos, pero no imaginó que fuera así, tan pronto, tan… ¡Estaba dejando su casa! No, esta no era su casa, se recordó mirando una última vez la fachada. Sino a la base de lo que hasta entonces había sido su enorme jaula de oro. Había tardado mucho en comprenderlo, pero ya era grande y podía verlo más objetivamente: Había sido adoptada, maltratada y tenido que soportar ser la compañera de la hija heredera de los Legan, pero ésta había tenido su propia vida y propósitos, y no había intervenido ni una sola vez a pesar de que Candy intento llevarse bien con ella. Ni siquiera ahora, que se estaba yendo lejos, muy lejos. En cuanto cumplió su mayoría de edad se terminó cualquier lazo legal que la ataba a los Legan. Era completamente libre. Apezar de todo Candy no guardaba rencor, los Legan le dieron un hogar después de todo. Candy era divertida, inteligente y se consideraba a sí misma una buena persona, ningún chico llamó de su interes, habia recibido muchas invitaciones a salir. Los que lograban traspasar más allá de lo aparente sólo llegaron a ser sus amigos, y así habían llegado al final de la preparatoria, el día de la graduacion con muchos amigos y sin novió.

Suspiró y entró al auto que la llevaría a la Universidad, alli viviría. De alguna manera sabía que su vida estaba cambiando para siempre. Lo que nunca cambió fue su amistad con Annie Britther.

\--Ver a Terry Graham, y al resto de actores de la obra, fue como un sueño, decidió Candy, y tomada de la mano de Annie, vieron la obra entre lágrimas de emoción. Tal como lo había prometido Annie su mejor amiga. Candy y Annie vivieron juntas en hospicio y fueron adoptadas por familias poderosas. A diferencia de Candy, Annie fue afortunada. Había sido hija única y sus padres adoptivos eran amorosos con ella. Ambas amigas coincidieron en eventos sociales de esa manera no perdieron contacto. El padre de Annie era mánager de una de las empresas de publicidad internacional muy importante, y Annie estaba en lo mimismo, gracias a eso estuvieron detrás del escenario mientras el elenco Stanford actuaba. Todas sus obras le encantaban, y lo mejor era que no se trataba de ecenas compradas, sino que el mismo Terry Graham las escribía. Él era el dramaturgo, y actor de la compañía. Había empezado muy adolescente y poco a poco había ido ascendiendo hasta ser lo que hoy era. era estable, y con una proyección para seguir actuando los siguientes años.

—Ha sido fenomenal verlos tan de cerca —decía Candy cuando la obra hubo concluido y los actores fueron transportados a una camioneta hacia el hotel donde se estaban hospedando—. Les podré contar a mis hijos y mis nietos que tuve a Terry Graham a dos metros de mí.

—Sí —sonrió Annie mirando con la misma cara ilusionada a la camioneta que se alejaba—. Tan cerca…

Al día siguiente, Annie llevó a Candy al hotel donde se hospedaban los actores de Stanford, y juntas, felices, pudieron ver otra vez a cada uno de los integrantes.

\--Les presento a la señorita, es hija de un amigo de mi padre —dijo Anie, y Candy la miró extrañada. ¿Por qué simplemente no había dicho que era su amiga?

—Candice… saluda a los chicos.

— ¿Candice…? —murmuró Candy mirándola confundida, pero Anie la interrumpió.

—Vamos, querida, no tienes esta oportunidad todos los días—. Candy la miró aún más perdida, pero le extendió la mano a los actores. Pero Terry brillaba por su ausencia.

Los demás la saludaban riendo, Candy sonrió también disimulando todo lo posible su decepción. Se quedó allí largo rato observándolos. Eran muy amables, llenos de energía, y al parecer iba a poder conocerlos un poco más. Todos estaban entre los veintitrés y veintidós años, dos de ellos tenían novia, que eran las dos únicas mujeres del elenco. Todos tenían pareja , y Terry nunca tenía pareja estable; de los demás se conocía su procedencia: Chicago, Nueva York, Los Ángeles, pero de Terry se presumía que era inglés; ya antes se habían entrevistado a los actores, menos los de Terry; y todos estaban siempre encantados de abrirle la puerta de sus propiedades privadas a la prensa, mostrando así enormes mansiones o lujosos pisos privados, excepto Terry, que decía valorar mucho su privacidad. En conclusión, la vida de los otros integrantes del elenco se podía diseccionar con lupa, hasta se podía sumar a cuánto ascendía su patrimonio y ganancias anuales, pero Terry terminaba siendo un enorme enigma, lo que sólo conseguía que más y más gente se hiciera preguntas y crecía la curiosidad por saber de él, de Terry Graham.

— ¿Por qué me cambiaste el nombre? —Candy no pudo evitar reclamarle a su amiga en cuanto tuvo oportunidad; había tenido que tomarla del brazo y meterla a una habitación vacía y hablar en voz muy baja, pues el sitio estaba abarrotado de gente, pero Annie sólo sacudió su mano quitándole importancia.

—No me prestes atención.

— ¿No quieres que se sepa que soy adoptada?

—No es eso, no lo tomes de ese modo.

— ¿Entonces por qué has mentido? —Annie dejó salir el aire y la miró fijamente.

—Candy, en este medio, el nombre de uno es lo que mejor se debe conservar, hazme caso. Guarda tu nombre, al menos por ahora.

—Explicate…

—Ya sé que no lo entiendes, pero confía en mí.

—Pero yo… quería que me conocieran or quien soy, y ahora… conocen a Candice… la hija del amigo del papá de Anie.

—Algún día todos sabrán que eres mi mejor amiga… y que eres Candy White. Pero por ahora… por favor, sólo sígueme la corriente.

— ¿Tan importante es para ti?

—No, pero si será para ti..

—Lo dices como si… —Annie se fue antes de que pudiera terminar su queja, y Candy vio que la llamaban para preguntarle acerca de las fotografías y demás cosas que no entendió. Respiró profundo. Su amiga estaba un poco loca, pero la adoraba, era consciente de que su amiga quería que ella fuera importante, Annie estaba segura que Candy podria llegar hacer una modelo, Candy no pensaba igual perole seguía el juego así que cuando le volvían a preguntar el nombre, ella simplemente contestaba: Candice la hija del amigo del papá de Annie. Annie la condujo a través de la prensa y los curiosos hasta el interior mismo de la zona privada de Stanford, y una vez allí, a Candy casi le da un desmayo. Allí estaba Terry Graham riendo y bromeando con sus compañeros del elenco que a la vez se preparaban para la sesión de fotos. El lugar estaba lleno de fotógrafos, luministas y maquilladores, cada uno más ocupado que el otro en sus quehaceres. Candy tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que al fin él estuvo libre, y Annie la presentó. Él, cordial, le estrechó la mano enseñándole una leve sonrisa de lado. En cambio, Candy estaba aturdida, y luego de soltarle la mano, se llevó la suya al pecho tratando de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Era todo lo que había esperado de él, excepto por el aura de luz que había imaginado a su alrededor. Era más alto que ella, y eso ya era decir bastante. Las revistas decían que medía un metro con ochenta y seis; tenía la barba un poco crecida, pero no le desfavorecía en nada, y sus ojos realmente, realmente, eran así de fantásticos a la luz del día. Un verdoso y azul intenso y deslumbrante como el azul flamante. Tenía cierto acento inglés, detectó de inmediato, y dedujo que era por esto que lo asociaban al viejo continente, y su piel y su cabello no la decepcionaron. Era guapísimo, quitaba el aliento, y a ella la dejó medio atontada, sobre todo, mientras su mano estuvo entre la suya por un largo y soñado segundo. Como era de esperarse, Terry no le prestó mucha atención, y junto a los demás, siguió planeando el orden del día, sacándola abruptamente de sus adolescentes ensoñaciones. Al parecer, tomarían fotografías durante toda la mañana junto a los demás de la obra, y luego, tal como lo había prometido, Terry haría una sesión él solo. Candy no podía dejar de mirarlo. La noche del estreno de la obra, lo había visto de cerca, pero una cosa era con las luces del escenario, y otra a pleno día. Se lamentaba por no haber sido capaz de decir algo inteligente e ingenioso.No, se había quedado mirándolo como una tonta, tal como seguramente hacían sus miles de admiradoras. No había marcado ninguna diferencia. Él no la recordaría por nada. Ya en la tarde, el equipo de fotografía recogía todos sus aparatos, y todos propusieron una fiesta en una de las habitaciones de su hotel. De la nada, aparecieron botellas de licor. Varias chicas entraron y Candy empezó a comprender que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero desmadre. Miró a su amiga esperando a que ella dijera que se iban, pero incluso Annie sostenía una copa y reía mientras hablaba con un hombre que parecía ser el mánager de la compañia. Se le había olvidado que aquí estaba su amiga como ella adolescente, pensó mientras salía a uno de los balcones escapando un poco del ruido. ¡Ah! Ya se había ocultado el sol, suspiró soltando su cabello. Lo había llevado recojido todo el día. a la vez que metía en sus pulmones un poco del aire perfumado de la noche. El lago se podía ver desde aquí, y caminó a una de las esquinas de la baranda para subirse en ella y mirar el hermoso paisaje. Una voz a su espalda le hizo dar un bote, y azorada, Candy se bajó de la baranda y dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba. Terry Graham, recostado una de las paredes, oculto por una planta, y mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me… estabas viendo?

—Si—sonrió él.

—Dios mío, qué vergüenza —susurró Candy dándose la vuelta y mirando al abismo, preguntándose si de verdad Terry estaba allí.

— ¿Vergüenza por qué? —preguntó él poniéndose de pie y acercándose.

—No deberías estar en la fiesta

—No tiene importancia—. Candy no pudo evitar reír. Él parecía tan… normal, tan humano. Aunque noto que tenía una botella en la mano, no trastabillaba al andar, ni se le dificultaba hablar. Tal vez sólo había empezado a beber y aún no estaba ebrio. --Es un bonito lugar, mira. --Él se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. Esto era demasiado placentero, y, se sentía nerviosa,

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así? —preguntó ella riendo de los nervios.

—No lo sé —rio él—. Entonces, deseó ella, que no termine nunca. Pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y él la imitó. Se alejó de ella sentándose en el suelo, apoyado en la baranda y dándole la espalda al vacío. Por insólito que pareciera Candy podía sentir la soledad y el corazón vacío de Terry.

Pasó un largo rato en el que ambos estuvieron en silencio, y hasta ellos sólo se escuchaba un leve rumor de la algarabía de adentro.

\--¿A quién extrañas? —preguntó, en voz alta y aunque no esperaba contestación. Sin embargo, él sí contestó.

—A mamá—. Candy lo miró sorprendida, tanto por la respuesta, como por el hecho de que él estuviera revelando tanta información personal.

— ¿Tampoco tienes a tu mamá? —él la miró ladeando su cabeza.

— ¿ Tampoco?

Continuara...


	2. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

\--¿Tampoco tienes a tu mamá? —él la miró ladeando su cabeza.

— ¿ Tampoco?

Bueno, lo digo por que lo presiento.

\--Ah-- Dijo no muy convencido.

En los siguientes días, Terry y Candy siguieron conociéndose. Como era de esperarse Candy se sentía como la entrometida, la añadida, y no sólo por la mentira de la hija de amigo del padre de Annie, sino porque se sentia pérdida. Candy y Terry habían hablado algunas veces, otras veces desayunado juntos, en una ocasión Terry la invito a cenar, lo que empezó a dar de que hablar entre los actores que nunca habían visto a Terry demostrar interés en una chica, La atracción que sentía Terry hacia Candice era palpable literalmente, como si el cuerpo de la muchacha tuviera un imán y el fuera un objeto metal

La sorpresa se la llevo el representante publicitario de la gira, James Britther, cuando Terry le pidió que Annie Britther su pequeña hija viajará en su lugar durante la gira. Annie fingió sorpresa. La noche anterior Terry había hablado con ella y le había hecho saber la atracción que sentía por Candice, Annie ilusionada y contenta por esa noticia le dijo a Terry que contase con ella para todo. Convencer a Candy había sido otro asunto pero al final Candy y Annie iban sin discusión durante la gira y antes de regresar a la Universidad.

El señor James Britther satisfecho, pero sin demostrarlo por que fuera su empresa y su hija la que representaría a Terry Graham en primera página en la sección de espectáculos , simplemente asintió al mandato de Terry y no volvieron a poner en duda su derecho de ser quien era.

Al terminar las presentaciones cada noche siempre era una fiesta, y esa noche no era la ecepción. Candy se maravillaba de la cantidad de energía que tenía esta gente; se ponían de pie como si no hubiesen estado en un escenario de pie por una hora en sus interpretaciones, hasta bailaban, bebían… dormían unas horas y entraban en funciones como si hubieran descansado por dias, Candy miro a Terry, Él actor parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en la fiesta. Al principio Candy había creído que Terry era como el restó de los actores, tener una noche loca, pero no habia sido así, Terry se apartaba de sus compañeros, otras veces no le veia más hasta la siguiente función, pero siempre tenía su mirada perdida. Como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, la vio. Terry estaba del otro lado del salón y por su cara parecia estar desesperado por salir de aquella fiesta loca. Camino con paso seguro y elegante hacia ella, y Candy sintió como le aleteaban las mariposas en el estómago.

\--Como relajarme con este ruido--se quejó él y Candy embobada reaccionó muchos segundos después.

—Si te tomas una pastilla, no importará el ruido —Terry sólo sonrió, descartando inmediatamente la opción—. Deverias estar acostumbrado.

— ¿Tú te acostumbrarias?

—Bueno… —suspiró ella—, para mí, esto pronto acabará, así que no me importa mucho.

—Es verdad, en cambio, yo tendré que seguir con ellos—. Candy lo miró analítica. Terry se recostó en un asiento, y al ver que ella lo estudiaba, se giró a ella.

— ¿Qué? —Candy sonrió.

—Estoy resumiendo toda la información que he notado en ti en mi cabeza.

—Oh. Dímelo, a ver si coincide con lo que yo tengo en la mía.

—Perdiste a tu madre —comenzó Candy—. La perdiste a ella o a tus dos padres, y talvez fuiste adoptado luego. La madrastra fue mala contigo, ¿o fueron los dos? No estoy segura. Terry elevó sus cejas impresionado por las conclusiones a las que había llegado

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó, y Candy ladeó su cabeza con la misma expresión analítica.

—Tienes excelentes modales, lo que me hace pensar que tus padres tienen dinero.

— ¿Modales de ricos? —Candy iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Carraspeó y siguió.

—Algo me dice que no son tus padres. O uno de ellos no lo es.

—Te impresionarías. ¿Algo más? —volvió a preguntar él, algo divertido.

— Es por alguien alguien importante —siguió ella, y él pestañeó ante su diálogo—. Lo sé por tus interpretaciones. Ahora sé que la única manera de sacar tus sentimientos es en un ecenario. Pero creo que fue por tu mamá que siempre estas triste, entonces, eras un niño apegado a tu mamá, y la perdiste de repente, tuviste una madrastra mala y eso te hizo añorarla aún más—. Terry se echó a reír y miró hacia otro lado negando, pero ella siguió—. Lo que sigue siendo un enigma, en parte, es… eres actor ¿Por qué ? La mayoría de los que son famosos ahora, lo soñaron desde niños, desearon con toda su alma ser celebridades. No veo ese afán de "chupar cámara" en ti. No tienes romances con famosas, no gastas dinero en cosas ostentosas; de verdad, amas actuar en el Teatro , y todo esto es amor al arte, pero a veces me pareces… aburrido de todo, no sé… Él la calló de un modo bastante peculiar; de repente, se inclinó a ella y tocó sus labios con los suyos. Terry Graham la había besado, ¡¡la había besado!!

—Hablas mucho —dijo él con tranquilidad, y se recostó en su asiento, reclinándolo todo lo posible; cerró sus ojos. Candy lo miró completamente estupefacta, un trauma que tardó medio minuto, al final del cual, atacó: empezó a pegarle con fuerza.

—¡Auch, Auch! ¡Qué haces! —exclamó él tratando de atrapar sus manos.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó ella entre dientes—. ¿Quién te dijo que podías besarme, quién te dio el permiso?

—No me digas que te molestó.

—Por supuesto que me molestó. Me besaste sin mi consentimiento.

—Creí que querías que te besara.

—Nunca te dije algo así.

. —Ah, pero reconoces que me enviabas señales. ¡Basta! —exclamó atrapando sus manos al fin—. Sólo es un beso, ¡no es para tanto! —ella lo miró furiosa, y sin poder evitarlo, se mordió los labios. ¡Su primer beso robado! ¡Robado para siempre! Al ver su expresión, Terry dejó salir el aire. —Lo siento.

—No lo sientes.

—Fue un acto ruin de mi parte asumir que querías que te besara, o que no te molestarías si lo hacía. Lo siento—. Ella lo miró de reojo—. ¿Qué puedo a ser para que me perdones? —Candy dejó salir una risa molesta, y simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se giró para mirar a los demás actores, todos estaban en su propio desmadre que y por suerte no se habían dado cuenta de ellos—. ¿No hay nada que quieras? Ya me disculpé desde lo profundo de mi corazón.

—Tu corazón es muy llano, me parece a mí.

—Ay, Mujer cruel—. Se quejó él sobándose el pecho como si en realidad le doliera el corazón—. ¿Debo entender que fue tu primer beso?

—¡Ya basta! -- furiosa por que él se diera cuenta de la verdad.

—Nadie te había besado antes. No lo entiendo. Eres guapa.

—Calla.

—E inteligente, divertida. Me gustas —ella se giró a mirarlo con ojos enormes como platos, pero él la mira sin ningún tipo de falsedad.

— ¿Y lo dices así? —él la miró ahora con sus ojos tan intensos y honestos.

—Me gustan las chicas, pero hasta ahora… ninguna en especial como tú.

—Eres increíble —volvió ella a girarse con desdén—. Compones obras acerca del amor, pero no lo conoces de primera mano. Eres capaz de hablar del tema como si sólo fuera… el tiempo.

—Sólo tengo veintiuno Hasta ahora no haya tenido oportunidad de vivirlo de esa manera. ¿Serías mi novia?

—Terry, con eso no se juega.

—No estoy jugando.

— ¿No has pensado en que yo podría tomar en serio esas palabras, y no sé… hacerme ilusiones? No me conoces; yo podría ser una horrible acosadora y convertirme en tu peor pesadilla—. Él se inclinó hacia el frente todo lo que pudo, apoyando su cabeza en el asiento delantero y mirándola con ojitos suplicantes—. No me mires así.

—No te gusto —concluyó él haciendo una mueca de dolor y tristeza—. Dios, soy tan feo…

—Definitivamente, eso la hizo reír

—Ya para—. Él la miró serio al fin, y sus ojos estuvieron conectados con los de ella por varios segundos.

—No me crees —dijo él luego del silencio—. No crees que sea verdad que me gustas.

—Dios, Terry.

Ni por casualidad podía creerse que en verdad le gustaba, así que simplemente suspiró y cambió el tema. Ya lo había perdonado por robarle su beso.

La ciudad de los Ángeles hervía de gente y calor. En pleno verano, fanáticas y seguidores hicieron fila para entrar al teatro. Otra vez, Candy y Annie fue testigos de todo desde detrás del escenario. Candy, sólo se escuchaba la voz de Terry y el público lo adoraba. Candy no le habia dicho a su amiga del beso que Terry le había dado. Estaba recordando ese momento, pero lo observó con mayor atención.

Él tenía sus ojos aguados, ¿estaba llorando? ¿O aquello era sólo el sudor que corría por su rostro? Quería saber más de él, no sólo por saberlo, no por la obvia curiosidad que alguien como él podía despertar, sino para poder consolarlo.

Esa parecía una herida que aún le dolía. Ella siembre había extrañado a sus padres. Había momentos en que aún lloraba ser huérfana, pero sentía que conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez su recuerdo era un poco menos amargo.

Pero no así en el caso de Terry. Sentía que había muchas penas en él, y en cierta forma, le preocupaba cuando lo veía sentarse en la oscuridad a beber solo. Candy había podido ver. al chico que era, no al que él mostraba. Le habían hecho mucho daño y por eso era un chico cerrado y la unica forma de sacar su dolor era en un escenario en un teatro, definitivamente sufría. Cuando al fin terminó la última actuacion, ya en la madrugada, los cuatro salieron del escenario buscando una silla, descanso, silencio. Terry caminó a ella y le quitó la botella de agua que tenía en las manos para beber de ella después de haber ignorado las que el equipo de staff le ofrecía.

Candy lo miró fijamente mientras se bebía casi de un trago todo el líquido.

— Deslubraste a un más —observó ella, y Terry le sonrió. No dijo nada ante eso, sólo se encogió de hombros.

Terry se acercó más a ella, y entonces la besó. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, alrededor todos los miraban sorprendidos. Candy, que no había tenido tiempo siquiera de cerrar sus ojos durante el beso por lo sorpresivo del mismo, sintió el destello de una cámara fotográfica que había sido apuntada hacia ellos.

—¡Oh, Dios!—Exclamó cuando él se separó de ella, sin notar que él sonreía travieso—. Alguien tomó una fotografía —afirmó, y la expresión de Terry cambió de inmediato—, estoy segura de que…

— ¡Busquen al paparazzi! —gritó Terry, y todos se pusieron en movimiento. Candy se cubrío el rostro conteniendo su furia y sus lagrimas, y sin que Terry lo notará Candy salió corriendo. Terry movilizó a todos los de seguridad para que dieran con el fotógrafo, pero pasaron los minutos y nadie logró capturarlo. Eran ágiles, pensó él, como gatos ladrones. Cuando Terry preguntó por Candice, como la llamaban todos, ninguno le dio razón, hasta que tropezó con Annie, que tenía la mirada afilada. Terry, a pesar de lo agotado que estaba, no sólo por el cansancio mismo, sino por la búsqueda del paparazzi, aminoró el paso hasta llegar a ella y dejó caer los hombros hasta llegar a su alcance. Le pegaría, pensó. Lo gritaría, y tal vez se lo merecería. Había hecho algo muy tonto; besarla no era tonto, pero sí hacerlo delante de todos y haberse dejado capturar de un paparazzi.

Continuará...


	3. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR (11-07 17:12:32)

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

— ¿Es que no vas a decir nada? —preguntó Annie muy molesta y muy ceñuda. Terry se pasó la mano por sus cabellos desesperado por irse a buscar a Candice.

—No —contestó—. Sólo espero tu reprimenda.

—Y sí que la vas a tener. ¿Te das cuenta de que fue un terrible error haberla envuelto en esto? Confíe en ti, te dije que te ayudaría a conquistarla. Pero la has arrastrado a una dimensión totalmente desconocida para ella, ahora tendrá que vivir escondiéndose, huyendo de la prensa y no por ella misma ¡sino por ti y tus caprichos! Te advierto que Candice no es como el resto de mujeres allá abajo del escenario. y…—Annie siguió y siguió. dijo cosas, como que ella no iba a permitir que alguien como él la fuera a lastimar a su amiga.

—Lo siento, Annie —la interrumpió él luego de varios minutos en los que no paró de hablar—, pero creo que me he enamorado de Candice — Annie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Se puso las manos en la cintura queriendo fulminarlé con la mirada.

—Te estoy diciendo…

—Sí, escuché todo lo que dijiste, pero ella me interesa. Quiero a Candice y si me dice que sí, no habrá nada que puedas hacer para impedir que esté con ella.

— ¿Pero es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije? Si alguien como tú, tan famoso y popular, empieza a salir con alguien como ella, ¿crees que la dejarán en paz? Morirá aplastada y marchita bajo la sombra de tu grandeza, ¡no quiero eso para mi amiga!

—Lo siento, Annie, pero ya te lo dije; si ella me dice que sí, será mi novia —ella iba a decir algo más, mucho más, pero Terry se alejó y siguió buscando a Candice.

Candy no sabía si era bueno o malo, no sabía siquiera si era algo bonito; simplemente, Terry la había vuelto a besar, esta vez en público, poniéndola a ella en un lugar al que todos apuntarían con sus miradas y cámaras fotográficas. Se llevó las yemas de los dedos a sus labios con suavidad Cerró sus ojos con muchas ganas de llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No es que hubiese soñado antes con los besos de Terry; era innegable que él era guapo, interesante, pero no estaba segura de si le gustaba en un nivel romántico. ¿Aceptaría a alguien como él como su novio? ¿Cómo encajaba Terry Graham en su vida? No encajaba, se contestó a sí misma. ¿Pero se negaría entonces la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente? Estar con él, compartir con él esa chispa de felicidad que se encendía siempre que hablaban o estaban juntos. Era un fenómeno que siempre se daba con él.

— ¿Candice? —oyó su voz llamar, y se puso un poco nerviosa—. Candice, ¿estás aquí? Sí, aquí estás —se contestó él deteniéndose -- Ya te vi, Candice, no te escondas. No te escondas, se repitió a sí misma. Tomó aire salió de su escondite. Terry la miró muy serio, de pie frente a ella con sus manos en su cintura. Ella tragó saliva, y no pudo decir ni hacer nada cuando él le tomó la mano. Candy lo observó mientras la conducía a través de un largo pasillo hacia un automóvil. Allí no había más nadie que el chofer.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A un lugar tranquilo.

—Terry…

—No te preocupes, ahí no nos encontrará la prensa—. Candy se tomó una mano con la otra para calmar sus nervios. Él iba silencioso, y el auto empezó a andar por la ciudad hasta llegar a una zona solitaria. Terry volvió a tomarle la mano y caminaron en silencio; el hombre que había conducido el auto los seguía a una distancia prudencial.

—Mañana daremos un paseo —dijo él en tono casual—. Tenemos dos dias más. Nos quedaremos en Los Ángeles y podremos disfrutar de la ciudad. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—No puedo —. Él la miró en silencio, y al llegar a la orilla del camino despejado de miradas o cámaras fotográficas, ella se soltó. Terry la miró mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿Estás muy molesta? —le preguntó él en voz lo suficientemente serena. Candy lo miró de reojo—. Si es así —siguió él ante su silencio—. Tendré que esperar a que se te pase, porque no pienso pedir perdón—. Candy lo miró bastante molesta por esa respuesta.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ¿no?

—No he cometido ningún pecado.

—No es por eso. Volviste a hacer… eso… sin mi consentimiento. ¡Y delante de todos! Ahora, asumirán que tenemos algo, porque ten por seguro que no se molestarán en preguntar, y apareceré… Dios, estaré mañana en las revistas sensacionalistas —dijo ella con cierto pánico volviendo a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Terry caminó a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Sí, bueno. Por eso sí debo disculparme… me dejé atrapar por la emoción y no medí consecuencias. Pero es verdad que me gustas, Candice—. Ella cerró sus ojos. De alguna manera, que él no supiera su nombre y la llamara así la aterrizó bastante.

—Ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

—Pero eso podemos solucionarlo. Te aseguro que yo… soy… —Candy elevó la mirada a él, esperando a que concluyera, pero él sólo respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos—. Sólo… quiero estar contigo. Nunca lo había vivido, Candice. Déjame vivirlo contigo.

—Dices las palabras más bonitas.

—No, no. No son simples palabras bonitas. No las estoy diciendo sólo por conquistarte, es lo que me sale del alma—. Candy sonrió interiormente, y un cosquilleo empezó a brotar en su pecho de una manera muy cálida y muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable.

—La gente dirá que no soy digna de ti.

—La verdad, es que soy yo quien no es digno de ti.

—No digas eso.

—Entonces, que no te importe lo que digan los demás. ¿Vas a decir que sí?

—Tú mantienes… viajando por el mundo.

—No todo el tiempo. Podría…

— ¿De verdad —sonrió ella— estás planeando desplazarte horas en avión hacia donde yo vivo cada vez que…?

—Claro que sí —aseguró él muy serio, y ella al fin rio. Rio y rio hasta que los ojos se le humedecieron. Terry no había soltado sus manos, y sonrió al escucharla reír. Le gustaba su risa, le gustaban sus labios, así que se acercó a ella, más, y ahora, con su mirada, le pidió permiso para besarla.

—Esto es una locura —susurró ella, pero entonces, él la besó. Muy suavemente, él puso su mano en el cuello de ella y volvió a tocar con sus labios los de ella. El pulgar de él se movía suavemente sobre su garganta en un movimiento circular que la fue hechizando hasta que empezó a sentirse demasiado bien, demasiado relajada. ¡Ah! Terry le gustaba mucho, mucho. Elevó sus brazos a los hombros de él y el beso se profundizó. Terry le abrazó la cintura y allí se estuvieron largo rato, largos minutos, hasta que el beso se detuvo y él hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella con la respiración algo agitada.

Le tomó la mano y volvieron al auto. Terry hubiese querido ir a otro lado con ella, pero recordaba la cara ceñuda de Annie y mejor se contenía. Además, sabía que Candy no era ese tipo de chicas que se iban con un hombre luego del primer beso. Eso le gustaba de ella. Mientras desandaban el camino, Terry no dejó de pensar en cómo hacer para frecuentar el número de veces en que pudieran verse de aquí en adelante. Ella estaba de vacaciones ahora, pero cuando entrara a la universidad, tal como le había contado, las cosas serían de otro modo. Encontraría el modo, se prometió, lograría encontrar la manera de llevar una relación lo más normal posible. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba esto que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Llenaba vacíos que hacía tiempo no se había girado a mirar otra vez.

Era de mañana cuando al teléfono de Lisa Legan llegó un mensaje donde se le preguntaba si acaso esa que salía en una imagen que rondaba por internet no era, Candy. Adormilada, a pesar de que ya eran las once de la mañana, Lisa revisó la imagen y quedó completamente lívida al ver de qué se trataba. De inmediato, salió de la cama y caminó a su pequeño portátil donde pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, aquello no era un montaje.

Un reportero había capturado el momento en que Terry Graham besaba a una chica, y esa chica, maldita sea, era Candy. Sintiendo que la sangre se le iba de la cabeza y que casi no podía sentir sus propias facciones, leyó la noticia. Los medios desconocían quién era la joven, pero, era más que evidente que no entraba en los estándares de alguien como él. Según el reportaje, ella hacía parte del equipo de publicidad, en Los Ángeles, y el beso se produjo después de haber concluido la función. No, no, no. Era demasiado. No podía ser. Tenía que ser mentira, falso, una treta, una trampa. En la imagen se veía a Terry besándola, pero esa no era Candy. Tenía la misma cara, tenía el mismo cabello, tenía hasta la misma patética ropa que elegía siempre, pero no, no. No era Candy.

Continuará ...


	4. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR (11-08 19:31:56)

CAPÍTULO 4.

Candy recibió un mensaje de texto de Terry. habían intercambiado números el día anterior, algo que todavía no se podía creer, en el mensaje le decía que quería que se vieran esta noche. Estarían los dos solos ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Tendría él algo muy bonito y romántico preparado? Parecía un sueño irreal. Una verdad le asaltó de pronto, tenía que decirle su verdadero nombre, pensó; no era correcto seguir mintiéndole de esa manera. Aunque no tenía una razón para cubrir su mentira, por eso era mejor revelar las cosas desde el principio. Odiaba las mentiras y sabía que esto podía dañar la confianza entre los dos. Eso la ponía nerviosa, tan nerviosa que ya empezaba a dar por seguro una relación formal con Terry Graham, así que debía dejar de atormentarse y arriesgarse con él. Sólo esperaba que Terry no le rompiera el corazón

Sin. embargo durante el día que, aunque habían estado bastante cerca el uno del otro, él no se le había acercado. Tal vez la estaba protegiendo, se decía. Si le hablaba, si se mostraba mínimamente interesado en ella, empezarían a hablar y los paparazzi estarían como buitres en sus cabezas y las cosas seguirían complicándose más para ellos. Pero eso evitó que sintiera decepción. Echaba de menos al Terry de antes, que se le acercaba, le hablaba, bromeaba y reía sin que le importara quien los viera.

Se alejo por los pasillos, venciendo su timidez, fue avanzando en medio de las personas, que la miraban unos con curiosidad, otros con incredulidad.

—Contigo quiero hablar —le dijo alguien tomándola del brazo,

Era el mánager de Stanford, un hombre cuyo aliento siempre olía a cigarro. La sujetaba con algo de fuerza, pero Candy no protestó, cuando al fin la soltó Candy se masajeo el brazo. Miro alrededor estaban en un lugar solitario, no se dio cuenta, y empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Y luego pensó que iba hacer si iintentaba hacerle daño

— ¿Qué desea? —le preguntó lo más calmada que podía, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Decirte algunas cosas —contestó él—. No distraigas a Terry. Sal de su vida lo más pronto que puedas; ten en cuenta que no tienes la… —guardo silencio por un segundo Candy vio que la miraba de la cabeza a los pies, para volver oponer sus ojos oscuros en los ojos de ella, y luego siguió— No tienes las aptitudes de la que debería ser la acompañante de Terry..

— ¿Acompañante?-- ¿Acaso ese horrible hombre la estaba insultando?

—Estoy trabajando muy duro para que sea el actor favorito del mundo, y sí, poco a poco se está convirtiendo en uno ¿no te has dado cuenta? Delante de él no eres más que una… plebeya. Estás manchando su imagen, estás denigrando su perfección, estás…

—Es decisión de Terry.

— ¡Anoche te beso por que estaba ebrio! —exclamó Robert—. Quién sabe qué tenía en la sangre para que… ¡hiciera tal cosa delante de todos!

—En todo caso que me lo diga él mismo.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que es todo un caballero? No te lo dirá nunca; no de frente. Podrá estar terriblemente arrepentido, pero no rompería el corazón de una fan.

—Pero…

—No, niña. Escúchame bien. Soy su mánager, sé lo que es mejor para él, y lo mejor para él es que salgas de su vida. ¡Desaparece! Haz como que nunca ocurrió—. A Candy empezó a dolerle el corazón.

—Usted será el mánager de Terry, pero no es nadie para tomar decisiones de su vida privada por él.

—Oh, ya veo lo que quieres, sólo estás buscando…

—. No tengo por qué estar discutiendo con usted, como tampoco tiene el derecho de insultarme—. Él le tomó el brazo otra vez cuando ella quiso alejarse—. Y si no quiere tener problemas legales por acoso será mejor que deje de tocarme e insultarme.

— ¡Niña tonta! —dijo soltándola—. Pareces tímida e inofensiva, pero eres peligrosa. Candy se alejó, y Robert Hatteway se quedó allí, mirando su espalda sin poderse creerse que esa niña no tuviera miedo

Candy siguió a paso rápido, pero sentía una piedra en la garganta por la ira que sentía. Todos, alrededor, parecían estar en contra de lo que sucedía entre ella y Terry; todos parecían desaprobarlo. Se detuvo cuando escucho voces animadas. Miro con mucho cuidado y se sorprendió cuando miró que era Terry acompañado de otro actor.

— Vas enserio con esa muchacha. —Estaban hablando de ella. ¿Por qué todos opinaban? .

— ¿Con la chica de anoche? Claro que no —contestó Terry, y Candy abrió grandes sus ojos al oír que lo negaba—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?

— ¿Por el beso que le diste, tal vez? Terry meneó su cabeza acomodándose el vestuario.

—La euforia después del éxito. Nos fue demasiado bien, ¿lo recuerdas? La gente estuvo satisfecha…

—Pero la besaste, y luego desapareciste un buen rato, imagino que con ella. De veras, Terry, sé sincero. Yo de verdad no te imagino…

—Que no, hombre, que no—. Candy cerró sus ojos. Era comprensible que lo negara, siempre abría sido muy discreto con su vida privada, pero luego lo escuchó decir:

—Sólo fue un besó, nada sin importancia, un beso más ya sabes como son los fans—. Ambos soltaron la carcajada, y escondida, Candy los miró con el corazón roto.

—Pero sera mejor que te alejes de ella.

—Se irá en unos días, no la volveré a ver; todo esto se olvidará y asunto arreglado.

—Ah, ahora podremos contar contigo sin distracciones. Terry otra vez se echó a reír, y Candy lloró sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho, un dolor como nunca imaginó tener. Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia, salió y corrió de vuelta al cuarto donde se estaban quedando Annie y ella. Por supuesto, tenía que ser de esta manera. ¿En qué había estado pensando para creer que Terry Graham podía fijarse en ella? ¿Alguien como él?, se preguntó al instante, sintiendo que la ira desplazaba al dolor. Trataba de ubicarse en el ayer, en ese momento tan bonito cuando él la besó y le dijo tantas cosas. ¿Había sido cierto eso? ¿No lo había soñado solamente? Porque ese Terry lindo no se comparaba con el que había visto hoy. Sólo había necesitado pillarlo desprevenido para poder ver su verdadera personalidad. Lo mismo le había sucedido con Elisa. Cuando llegó a la casa Legan, ella había estado emocionada. ¡Tenía una hermana! Elisa y ella tenían la misma edad, así que podrían jugar juntas, salir juntas, hacer todo juntas. Y Elisa era tan bonita… Y luego se dio cuenta de que era mala, tan mala y venenosa como una víbora. Pero ahora le estaba doliendo mucho más, porque había entregado su corazón. Sólo fueron unos besos, se dijo; no es para tanto. Sí lo era, porque la herida que le había dejado en el corazón era grande, y dolía. Era un imbécil, eso es lo que era. Anoche la había besado tan bonito, le había dicho cosas tan bonitas, pero… era una actuación. ¡Pero que tonta, Terry era un actor! Todo había sido una ilusión. Entró a la habitación que compartía con Annie y se dejó caer al cerrar la puerta. No, no puede ser que todo haya sido una mentira…

—Idiota —dijo entre dientes, con lágrimas saliendo una tras otra de sus ojos—. Eres un idiota, Terry Graham ¿Cómo puedes burlarte así?—el llanto llenó su boca y fue incapaz de seguir hablando, aunque sólo le hablaba al vacío.

— ¿Candy? —llamó Annie entrando a la oscura habitación. Encendió la luz y la encontró sentada en el suelo. Caminó a ella extrañada, y cuando vio que había estado llorando, le tomó el rostro, sentía que algo no iba bien.

— ¿Qué te pasó,?

— ¿Ya me puedo ir?

— ¿Y por qué te quieres ir?

—Estoy… cansada. Quiero… quiero irme, Annie—. Annie la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

—Porque… alguien como yo… no encaja… en la vida de alguien como él.

— ¿Encontraste a Terry con una fan?

—No, no se trata de eso.

—Entonces qué fue. Ya sé que te dije antes que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no me imagino a Terry siendo…

—Terry no me interesa.

—Amiga…

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó ella poniéndose en pie—. Dijiste que este era el último lugar de la gira y ya acabó. ¿Podemos volver? —Annie suspiró poniéndose en pie también, la miró como si meditara en algo profundamente, y al cabo de unos segundos pregunto

— ¿Qué te hizo Terry, Candy? —Ella miró a otro lado tratando de controlar su voz y su respiración. No imaginó que escuchar su nombre le dolería.

—Nada.

—Bien, pero no te creo...

\--Empezaré a hacer la maleta. -- Interrumpió a Annie.

—Y yo iré a comprar los vuelos por internet —contestó Annie, y salió de la habitación de su amiga.

Terry suspiró cuando al fin quedó solo. Había simulado irse también, pero volvió tan pronto como pudo. En cuanto Candice llegara, la llevaría a muchos sitios. Quería vivir esto con ella, le parecía que Candice se merecía todas estas cosas bonitas, y no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ansiando compartirlas hacérselas vivir. Esta tarde, había tenido que decir cosas desagradables, pero no había tenido alternativa. Si no lo hacia empezarían a molestar a la chica, exponerla en los medios, y asediarla hasta que todo se arruinara. Lo habían hecho ya en el pasado.

No quería exponer a Candice a nada de eso, la quería completamente a salvo, y había tenido que ensuciarse la boca diciendo cosas tan bárbaras. Pero se lo contaría a Candice, para que estuviera preparada. Y le contaría cosas de él también, Sólo tenía una semana que la conocía, pero sus sentimientos crecían aceleradamente. Se estaba emocionando, se estaba enamorando. Confiaba en ella, sabía que podía contarle esas cosas delicadas de su vida. De alguna manera, lo sabía. Tomó su teléfono y comprobó la hora. Candice debía estar por llegar. Pero oscureció y ella no llegó. Tomó el teléfono para llamarla, pero Candice no contestó. Llamó entonces a Annie.

— ¿Dónde está Candice? —le preguntó de inmediato—. estoy… esperándola.

—Oh, olvídalo. Ella no irá a ningún lado esta noche.

— ¿Qué? No. Hablamos en la tarde, y me confirmó que vendría.

—Me alegra que Candice sea más inteligente de lo que parece. Se ha librado de ti justo a tiempo. —Terry guardó silencio por un momento, luego del cual, preguntó:

— ¿No vendrá?

—No.

— ¿Está molesta conmigo por algo? —Annie suspiró.

—No quiere estar en tu vida... en resumidas cuentas, no te quiere a ti.

—Imagino que es por lo que dicen sobre el beso —insistió Terry—. Pero ya pasará, siempre se olvidan al tiempo de los chismes.

—Candy es una chica inocente, su amor es puro y verdadero. No te lo dará a ti, Terry. No insistas.

—Pero…

—Annie cortó la llamada, y Terry se quedó allí,. ¿Qué pasó?, se preguntó. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Volvió a llamar a Candice, le dejó mensajes, le pidió perdón si acaso había hecho o dicho algo. Pero ella no contestó.

—No, no —se repitió, y volvió a llamarla, para escuchar solamente el vacío al otro lado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no se soltaba por más que tragaba saliva y respiraba profundo. Su idea había sido llevarla de paseo.

Ella no había venido, y todos esos planes románticos que había estado ejecutando en su cabeza se habían quedado en la nada, al igual que sus sentimientos.Ella no había venido, y ni siquiera se había comunicado para cancelarle, dejándolo completamente plantado. Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque ese detalle, o esa falta de detalle lo molestaba, no podía sentirse del todo furioso. Desde el fondo, había sabido que las cosas no eran posibles, que era demasiado bello para que alguien como él pudiera tenerlo.

Continuará...


	5. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 5

CAPITULO 5.

Terry recordó que Annie estaría en la reunión como despedida de la última función, que estaba programada antes de viajar de regreso a Nueva York, y tal vez allí podría estar Candice, así que la esperaría allí. Pero después de la función espero, y espero más de una hora, pero Annie no llego, y mucho menos Candice .

—Pensé que Annie tenía que asistir esta noche —le preguntó a Robert Hatteway, y éste lo miró ceñudo.

—Yo también pensé que vendría, al menos para despedirse formalmente —Terry lo miró interrogante— Annie no tenía contrato con nosotros, así que podía marcharse en cuanto quisiese —se explicó—. Como vez prefirió irse.

— ¿No tenía un contrato?

—Pues, no le pediste uno. Le insistí, le ofrecí mucho dinero, pero parece que tenía prisa, o quién sabe—. Terry tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Ahora, tampoco podría hablar con ella para que le explicara qué había sucedido—. ¿Pasa algo, Terry?

—Terry negó. No podía decirle nada acerca de Candice, no podía contarle nada a nadie, y salió del teatro sin agregar nada más. Sintiendo que iba quedando con menos energías. Estaba acostumbrado a que le rechazaran. Pero esta vez dolía en el corazón, por que había puesto sus sentimientos. Y habían sido menospreciados. Estaba seguro de que le había dejado claro a Candice que le gustaba, que quería una relación con ella. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? La había tratado por una corta, corta semana, pero ya la echaba de menos. Pero ella había desaparecido del mismo modo en que había llegado, de repente, sin aviso, y vaya que sí le había sacudido la existencia. Sólo una semana había sido, sólo unos cuantos besos, unas cuantas miradas y palabras… ¡Maldita sea! Rechazado otra vez. Ya fuera aspiró el aire contaminado de la ciudad, Pero en lugar de tranquilizar sus emociones, y terminó llenándose de ira. Subió al auto donde su chofer lo estaba esperando. Una vez dentro, siguió y siguió pensando en Candice, cuando su teléfono timbró. Emocionado creyó que era Candice lo miró, Al ver el número quiso tirarlo lejos. Odiaba recibir llamadas que seguramente eran de Richard GrandChester a travez de sus empleados, por que el importante señor , ni siquiera se podía permitir hacerlas él mismo.

—Diga, —saludó con indiferencia

—Mi lord —contestó , el secretario de Richard, odiaba ese título —. Es importante que se presente en la mansión tan pronto como pueda.

—Estoy ocupado —contestó Terry con voz aburrida.

—Se trata del Duque, mi señor—. Terry frunció el ceño, odiaba la gente de la aristocracia inglesa, protocolos, tratamientos especiales, títulos y etiquetas.. Richard era nada menos que el Duque de GrandChester y él, según Richard era el descendiente de un; ¡un Duque de verdad! Él ni siquiera le importaba ser eso, pero estaba en tercero en la línea para el título, por que su otro hijo, el que Terry no había conocido, había fallecido de una enfermedad, y Richard lo había elegido a él. Lo cual era estúpido.

— ¿Se murió? —le preguntó Terry al secretario de Richard con tono aburrido.

— ¡Claro que no, señor! —contestó el hombre como si Terry hubiese soltado una blasfemia del peor calibre—, pero usted tienen una entrevista en el Parlamento programada, y como comprenderá, no podemos exponernos a que no encuentre vuelos para entonces.

— ¿Para que es la entrevista ?

—No conozco las razones, señor. Yo sólo le transmito la información. ¿Tengo su palabra de que tomará el primer vuelo que encuentre? —Terry maldijo una vez más al Duque. Hubiese deseado poder negarse, pero sabia que no podía.

—Está bien. —dijo, y cortó la llamada. No iba a darles más tiempo del que a él le diera la gana, y mucho menos se iba a quedar en esa casa, o en un hotel de la misma ciudad; ni siquiera soportaba estar en el mismo país que Richard GrandChester. Lo hacían ir, pero sería a su manera, regresando ese mismo día.

Annie y Candy habían tomado el último vuelo a las prisas, Candy había estado ignorando las llamadas de Terry. No había querido contestarle; tal vez él la envolviera de nuevo con sus palabras bonitas y sus mentiras, y ella, tonta, volvería a caer. Respiró profundo y miró por la ventanilla del avión.

—Adiós, Terry —susurró, y se recostó en el asiento cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo,? —preguntó la voz de Annie.

—Nada, todo está bien.

— ¿Ha seguido llamando?

— Annie, lo de Terry fue… tan sólo un beso que se publicó. No fue nada más.

—No se que pensar —contestó Annie—. Terry estaba pensando en hablarte de amor. No te rompas el corazón quizás...

—Pues no pasó nada —dijo interrumpiendo—. Como te digo, sólo fue beso… Mi primer beso, ya sabes. Creo que por eso me emocioné tanto, y le di más importancia que la que merecía.

—Oh…

—Lo olvidaré... — pero tenía los ojos humedecidos. No se sintió capaz de contarle la verdad a su amiga, había sido ella quien se dejara engañar por Terry después de todo. Contarle lo que le había oído decir era como revivir todo, y aún dolía demasiado. Tal vez dentro de muchos años, cuando ya no le importara tanto, cuando ya no le doliera nada., le contara la verdad—. Fue bonito en su momento, pero ya acabó.

— ¡Aún podemos lograr que sea el mejor verano antes de entrar en la Universidad.

—No lo creó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que a lo mejor… no quede en Chicago.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puede ser. Planeamos ir juntas a la universidad, tú y yo…

—Annie, Terry sabe que estaré en esa universidad —susurró Candy—. No puedo volver allí. Seguramente toda la Universidad ha visto la foto

—Lo olvidarán. Viviremos juntas en un apartamento las dos solas.

—Necesito alejarme. Necesito… Siento muchísimo alejarme de ti…

— No te vas a despedir. Oh… eso sí que voy a permitir que te vallas sola ¿Puedo ir? —Candy respiró hondo y sonrió sintiéndose muy agradecida por tener una amiga como Annie.

—Sí, puedes… de hecho, no quiero ir sola.

Annie había notado que desde que encontró a su amiga llorando, Candy había estado taciturna, silenciosa, y se había empezado a preocupar por ella, pero por más que había intentado hacerle hablar y que le contara lo que había ocurrido, no había conseguido sacarle nada. De todos modos, pensaba, tenía que ser algo muy malo. No por cualquier cosa Candy dejaba ir a un hombre como Terry, quien al final de verdad había parecido interesado en ella.

Candy cerró sus ojos al sentir que éstos quemaban. Las lágrimas habían aflorado, pero no de dolor ni pesar, sino de ira. Recordó entonces cómo había empezado todo y se odio por sentirse tan tan vulnerable.

Terry bajó del auto. Había sido una semana larga, oscura, pesada. No porque le preocupara esta reunión de hoy, no, sino por la reunión que no se había dado antes, con Candice. Su teléfono había dejado de funcionar, como si lo hubiese apagado; Ella no lo quería, eso era más que claro; ella no lo quería, y por más que él se esforzara, no podría obligarla. Había llegado a esa conclusión con mucho dolor, y su vida seguía, tenía que avanzar. Se quedó de pie mirando el camino que conducía a la enorme edificación de color marfil y piedra lisa muy antigua, del antiguo condado inglés. Miró en derredor metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y respiró profundo.

Camino a través del lugar por varios pasillos, en los que una tropa formada de hombres escoltaban el Parlamento, hasta que al fin llegó a un amplio despacho. Do unos puso sus manos juntas en su espalda y saludó doblando un poco en la espalda, sabía era una venia; ni muy lisonjera, ni muy despectiva.

—Mi lord. Buenas tardes.

\--Estoy aquí tal como se me solicitó.

En el fondo del despacho miró que estaba Richard, sentado en un sillón con un bastón entre las manos, mirándolo con ojos afilados. Según se había enterado Richard GrandChester era el hombre mas importante del parlamento. Todos los protocolos que había que seguir sólo para estar delante de este sujeto lo sofocaban, pero eran de estricto cumplimiento, y él los había aprendido al pie de la letra casi tan pronto como había llegado a la casa GrandChester. Richard tenía el poder de arruinarle la vida a quien se lo propusiera; si le parecía que una persona no se comportaba de la manera en que debía, podía acabarlo financiera y socialmente; para bien o para mal, el susurro adecuado salido de esos arrugados labios podía destruir o forjar el futuro de cualquiera. Y ahora estaba aquí delante del patriarca de toda esta enorme y ambiciosa gente y. la familia GrandChester a la que, vino a formar parte.

—Te he llamado porque ya es hora de que te enteres de ciertas responsabilidades que recaen sobre tus hombros. Soy consciente de que eres renuente a ellas, estarás un poco incómodo, pero es ineludible, y por eso estás aquí—. Terry elevó una ceja y trató al máximo no dejar salir ningún gesto desdeñoso. . Odiaba toda la hipocresía que envolvía un título nobiliario.nobiliario.

—Sabes cómo está la situación en la familia —siguió Richard con voz pausada, tal como debía hablar un noble inglés— Justin murió cuando sólo tenía catorce años. De todos modos —siguió Richard—, era un chico enfermo—. . Terry conocía esa historia, Margaret se la había contado, sobre todo, porque estaba afanosa de hacerle saber que era el remplazo del hijo muerto, y Richard necesitaba un heredero varón para pasarle su título.

—Al Rey no le gusta que ahora te estés dedicando a un oficio tan mundano como actuar en un teatro, pero acepto y ahora pide tu parte. Es muy simple —siguió el Duque—, es tiempo de que abandones ese juego de ser actor y, portarás el título de Duque con dignidad—. Al escuchar aquello Terry se echó a reír, tan fuerte. Fue un lamentable desacierto, muy inapropiado delante del Duque, pero no lo había podido evitar—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó Richard molesto.

—Pensé que estaba bromeando, lo siento.

—Por supuesto que no estoy bromeando; eres un GrandChester.

—Soy un bastardo, ¿lo olvida?

—Pero eres mi hijo.

—Sólo porque tu me separaste de mi madre y me trajiste contigo cuando apenas tenía seis años.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo tu madre era guapa… Te pareces mucho a ella, sobre todo el los ojos. Pero para ella eras un estorbo en su vida.

—No, no… —dijo Terry poniéndose en pie, olvidándose por completo de la etiqueta y el protocolo. — Usted tuvo una aventura estando ya casado y teniendo a Justin tres años, mayor que yo.

\--Tu madre me sedujo, y quedó embarazada. Tengo que admitir que mi comportamiento de en ese entonces, no fue el más honroso, pues cuando vino a mi, se la veía muy deseosa de dejarte, pues impulsaría su carrera de actriz…

—¿Actriz?

—Una actriz muy conocida, muy guapa, joven y talentosa. Ha llegado lejos, de haberte tenido con ella no sería nadie

—No es posible —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—Deja de comportarte como un idiota ciego y mira de frente la verdad…

—No, no…

—Eres un GrandChester. Desafortunadamente, no uno legítimo, pues como ya sabes, naciste fuera del matrimonio, pero estando las cosas así, no hay más salida que… aceptarte a ti—. Terry ya no lo escuchaba, sólo sentía un golpeteo en su cabeza que lo estaba dejando sordo. --¡No me estás escuchando! —bramó el anciano, y Terry lo miró al fin. Sentía que las manos le temblaban, que su corazón palpitaba descontrolado en su pecho, y que algo le dolía, porque, aunque ahora no lograba poner sus ideas en orden, sabía que el ser hijo de Richard era una muy mala noticia. El ya no recordaba a su madre, le habían hecho creer que había muerto tiempo después de que el llegará a la mansión GrandChester , y ahora ese hombre le dice que su madre es Actriz.

— ¿Y quien es mi madre… por qué… por qué …?

—Todas las preguntas que ahora tengas, te las contestaré cuando aceptes tu responsabilidades.

—No, no —repitió Terry pasándose la mano por el cabello. —

\--Has cumplido veintiún años, debes cumplir ciertos protocolos…

Continuará...


	6. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

— ¿Y quien es mi madre …? Exigió Terry.

—Todas las preguntas que ahora tengas, te las contestaré cuando aceptes tus responsabilidades.

—No, no —repitió Terry pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Necesito tiempo.

\--Has cumplido veintiún años, debes cumplir ciertos protocolos… Pero te daré un año, sólo un año para estar en mi lugar. Eso es todo.

Terry había terminado como un hombre podía llegar a estarlo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su existencia era una aberración, una maldición. Seguramente se merecía todas las cosas malas que le pasaban y le seguían pasando, porque alguien como él no debía existir. Desde siempre, su existencia estuvo marcada. Él tenía que ser el Duque de GrandChester, le gustase o no. Su mamá, la mujer a la que lloro por mucho tiempo y guardo en su corazón frio. El único recuerdo que le daba un poco de luz en su alma seca, y a la que había creído muerta. Estaba viva. Viva, y era ni mas ni menos que la Actriz más resplandeciente de Hollywood. Ellynor Becker. La irá llegaba y lo embargaba, cada vez era más. Si su madre no hizo nada por acercarse a él, él no la buscaría tampoco. No quería ser él, no quería vivir, no quería existir, se hundía cada vez más en un agujero oscuro y profundo, pero nada que llegaba al fondo, nada que terminaba de caer. Estaba cansado, cansado de estar triste, de sentirse solo. Y si se moría, concluía en ciertos momentos. Si seguía vivo sólo le quedaría un estúpido título. Y Richard tendría su victoria. Todo lo que habría hecho carecería de sentido, todo habría sido para nada. Pero si moría, Richard se quedaría sin nada. Ese sería el mejor castigo del mundo, por obligarlo a ser el próximo Duque de GrandChester. Miró la botella y se la pegó a la boca, pero estaba vacía, busco en todo su apartamento de lujo, pero no tenía nada de licor, así que aunque le costó salió y detuvo un coche, pidiéndole al conductor que lo llevara a un bar, él taxista no dijo nada; sólo soltó los frenos y lo llevó allí. Aunque no le importaba nada, por que ya no tenía nada, no tenía auto, ni licencia, ni tenía a Candice. Su Candice. Sólo había sido una semana y se había enamorado, y entregado a ella, y Candice se había marchado sin darle un motivo, una razón. Y él tonto y estúpido, la había buscado en la universidad a la que sabía por ella que estaría, pero nada.

Y busco y busco, hasta debajo de la tierra. Y estuvo a punto de perder su vida, tan cercas estuvo por que lo habían detenido por ir conduciendo el mismo su automóvil a exceso de velocidad, como si no fuera poco, intento callar al agente con dinero. Y eso sólo había empeorado las cosas. La fotografía de su lindo rostro sobornando a un oficial, los artículos de cómo Terry Graham y con una carrera prometedora, en el teatro había caído luego de tocar el mundo desde la cima. Toda su vida era una constancia en las redes sociales y ni tan sociales.Hatteway había estado llamándolo, cuando por fin le contestó, fue sólo para escucharle decir que, si seguía así, lo expulsarían del teatro. Pero no podía, él maldito de Robert no podía por que Terry Graham, era el dueño de la mitad de Stanford. Y así pasaron días y semanas.Asqueado de si mismo, Terry quería empezar de nuevo, pero necesitaba un trago, llevaba dos días sin una gota de alcohol en su cuerpo, pero la quería la necesitaba, sólo que le daba miedo pensar que podía perder el control con sólo probarlo, otra vez. Y aquí estaba, mirando y sentado en un mueble del bar, en su mano un vaso con whiskey con hielo.

—¿No te decides a si la beberás, o no?— Dijo alguien sentándose en el sillón que estaba a su lado —. Terry bajó el vaso para mirar al recién llegado. Era un hombre joven, tal vez de su misma edad, vestido de tal manera que parecía un Callejero, pero la forma de hablar y los modales le hizo pensar en alguien con cierto poder, y sus facciones bien cuidadas no eran de alguien que recibe ordenes, El tipo era de cabello rubio claro, bien afeitado, y a pesar de la escasa luz del bar, pudo ver sus ojos tan azules como el cielo en verano. Miró. a los lados, pero nadie les prestaba atención, y este no parecía ser un fan que quería un autógrafo. Se preguntó si acaso lo conocía de algún lugar. Él tipo lo miraba sonriente. ¿Por qué le sonreía?

— ¿Te conozco?

—Su tono. era arrogante, y dejándole saber que quería estar sólo.

—Ya veo,-- sonrió -- No... nos conocemos —dijo el hombre con la misma sonrisa, ignorando el tono petulante de Terry—, pero me necesitas, no acostumbro hablar de mis buenas acciones--. Terry lo miró un poco sorprendido—.Te molesta si me siento —pregunto señalando el banco junto al suyo.

—En absoluto -- Respondió con sarcasmo. El desconocido nuevamente le sonrió y le extendió su mano.

—Albert —se presentó, y Terry no extendió la suya inmediatamente, pero lo miró elevando una ceja, al ver que el extraño no se rendía, estrechó su mano.

—Terry GrandChester... --Graham-- corrigió. —Albert hizo oídos sordos.

\--No creo que te convenga empezar el día estando ebrio —eso hizo reír a Terry.

—Eso me han dicho. Entonces, permíteme agradecerte por haber tenido una buena intención con un desconocido —Albert soltó la carcajada, y con su dedo señaló el vaso que Terry sostenía.

—No me atrevo —contestó al fin Terry bajando la mirada. Hubo un largo rato de silencio en el que Terry miró el vaso de whiskey en la mesa.

—Llegará un momento en que ganarás un poco de confianza en ti mismo, y serás capaz de brindar con tus amigos sin el temor de perder el control.—Terry lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Tienes experiencia en esto —señaló, y Albert sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Fui un adolescente problemático —admitió..

—Te recuperaste —Albert guardó silencio por un momento, y su sonrisa.—Oh, se necesita de mucha fuerza de voluntad para sostener tu debilidad en tus manos y no caer en ella, créeme.

Terry se echó a reír. Empezaron a hablar. De alguna manera, Albert le inspiraba confianza; tenía sentido del humor , y era agradable, y a pesar de haberlo conocido en su peor momento, no lo censuraba. Estaba viviendo en Nueva York por negocios, aunque era de Chicago e iba a ver a su familia con frecuencia, y luego de hablar de sí mismo, le hizo soltar un par de cosas acerca de él mismo.

—Entonces Graham es sólo el nombre artístico.

\--Si.Siguieron compartiendo los amargos de sus vidas, aunque en realidad era Terry quien le contó su vida, llevado por la sinceridad y el tono confiable y confortable de Albert, Terry se dejó arrastrar. Después de un buen rato, se intercambiaron teléfonos, prometiéndose hacer negocios, y luego de un tiempo, Terry pudo considerarlo más que un socio y amigo, Albert lo había ayudado en todo.

 **Meses Después...**

Terry, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás negros mirando a la ciudad por un largo rato, y al ver a Hatteway volvió a la realidad. Estaban en una importante reunión con todos los integrantes de la compañía Stanford, y al decir todos, se refería no sólo a los actores, sino a los representantes y abogados de cada uno. Hoy expiraban los años de contrato que habían firmado.

—¿Estás preparado a que sigamos juntos?, ¿o no? -- pregunto Robert.

— ¿Tú quieres que sigamos juntos? -- Respondió Terry mirándolo con desconfianza.

—He ganado bastante dinero hasta ahora —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. No me molestaría seguir.

—Ya llegamos a la cima. ¿Te ves cinco años más haciendo lo mismo?

—Hay actores en la última etapa de su vida. ¿Por qué nosotros no?

—Porque no nos juntamos porque quisimos, sino porque fuimos unidos en un concurso a puerta cerrada, que tú ofreciste. No éramos amigos cuando empezamos… aunque ahora seamos socios, no cambió mucho en ese entonces, para llamarte amigo.

—Pero somos amigos ahora, ¿no?

— ¿Lo somos? —Robert se echó a reír.

— ¡Claro que sí! A pesar de todos tus errores y tonterías—. Terry elevó sus cejas como preguntando: ¿ah sí?, y Robert estuvo muy dispuesto a seguir hablando—. Tienes que admitir que entre los actores fuiste tú el que más escándalos provocó. Estuviste a punto de llevarnos a la mierda, Tampoco no diste obras en un buen tiempo. Decaímos, y, aun así, cuando te recuperaste, te recibí de vuelta y te hice mi socio.

—Parece que debo estar eternamente agradecido por eso.

—Yo ya sabía que ese mal trago fue por esa niña rubia—rio Robert ignorando las palabras de Terry—. Incluso llegaste a parecer un loco enamorado por ella y luego el beso que rompió los corazones de tus fans. La foto salió en todos lados, no entiendo cómo… —Robert se detuvo al fin, pues Terry se había puesto de pie de repente acercándose y el rostro que tenía era de furia

—No te atrevas a reírte de eso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó un poco preocupado

— Tú mismo dijiste que era una más.

—Ese no es tu problema. No te atrevas a hablar de ella.

—Tú la trataste como una más, se lo dijiste al otro actor esa vez. Yo tenía razón, habría destruido nuestra compañía. Es una suerte que esa chica hubiese obedecido mis concejos y hubo desaparecido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Terry sintiendo de repente que le faltaba el aire—. ¿Qué tienes que ver con eso?— Terry empezó a perder la cordura ¿Cuáles concejos?

—Pues que le advertí a la chica que debía alejarse de ti, y al parecer, fue por eso es que se fue; Y me hizo caso— Terry de repente sintió muchas ganas de pegarle a Robert.

— ¿Cuando?

—El día de las fotografías de la propaganda del cierre como ultima función —admitió con tranquilidad, sin saber que su vida estaba en peligro.— Tienes que reconocer. que he salvado a la compañía del desastre. Y tenía razón, tú casi acabas con todo..

— ¡Listos! —dijo la voz del representante de Terry entrando a la sala, saludando con un apretón de manos.

—Ya podemos empezar —dijo Robert separándose de Terry y encaminándose a una mesa enorme donde hablarían de cosas legales. Terry miró a todos lados, preguntándose si acaso Robert Hatteway había sido el que le arrebatara la posibilidad de ser feliz con Candice hacía un año. ¿Se había ido ella por las cosas que le dijo Robert? Era inocente. Pudo haberse sentido muy mal, y él no habría podido culparla por eso. ¿Habría sido por eso? Se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de buscar una razón. Desde que se había ido, cada vez que veía a una chica con sus señales, se giraba a verla otra vez. Había descubierto que le atraían sobremanera las rubias, sólo porque el cabello de Candice era rubio. A pesar de todos las mujeres que pasaron una noche con él, no había vuelto a sentir dentro de su alma la luz, la calidez y la calma que había experimentado cuando hablaba con ella. Y estaba descubriendo la razón por la que había perdido ese oasis de paz. ¿Quería seguir con esta gente diez años más? No, no quería. No tenía caso seguir; no necesitaba a Stanford para ganar dinero, ni para huir de Richard, como venía haciéndolo. Era un adulto que se valía por sí mismo.

Como era de esperar, el público no tomo la noticia bien. hubo llanto, reclamos, gente furiosa y hasta agresiva. La notícia de que la compañía Stanford cerraría al público, se había anunciado por Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Noticieros, Youtube, e Internet, hacia una semana pero conforme fueron pasando las semanas, todo se fue calmando. Y luego de unos meses se filtró la noticia de que Terry Graham pensaba iniciar una compañía de teatro. Robert Hatteway le escribió furioso, diciéndole que se sentía estafado, robado. y luego de una semana le ofreció ser su mánager. Ni loco -- pensó Terry.

La noticia que le dio la vuelta a todos los canales de televisión en diferentes idiomas, fue cuando la corporativa de ABC ubicada en el barrio Upper de Manhattan en la Ciudad de Nueva York, revela el nombre de los dueños,. No uno, Dos hombres que dirigirán la cadena de Televisión más importante de América: A quienes conoceremos en la gala de la compañia. Los nuevos proyectos en la estructura del programa televisivo segmentado y cortado para infocomerciales, y construcciones programáticas compleja. Promete grandes cambios para el público.

El evento es esperado por los empresarios más importantes, para estrechar lazos ventajosos.

—Señor, El señor William ha estado llamando. Pidió que en cuanto llegará suba de inmediato a la sala de juntas. --Le informó su asistente con preocupación.

—Está bien.

—Todo marchaba a la perfección y dentro de los plazos fijados. --Le dijo Albert a su socio en cuanto este entró a la sala de juntas.

— Excelente. Ahora necesito los contratos que debemos preparar para las modelos.

—Aquí están. ¿Puedes encargarte de las entrevistas?

\-- Cuenta con ello hoy mismo. -- Comentó Terry-- Pero habrá que buscar empleados especializados en actividades profesionales para decorar y diseñar los espacios para los demás más proyectos importantes.—Si. Ya estoy en eso, y todo está bien. --Y era verdad Albert sabía que los negocios estaban marchando muy ventajosos.

\--Aquí tienes los datos de las modelos —Albert dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa.—En cuanto tengas a la modelo elegida me avisas y la llamaré para que lo firmen.

—Perfecto --aseguro Terry.

—No te olvides de incluir la cláusula de exclusividad de las fotografías y localizaciones.

—Vale.

Elisa Legan se puso de pie delante de Terry casi ansiosa por ser el centro de atención por él y sólo él. Pero no tenía que hacer esfuerzo para eso; ya su vestido hacía casi todo el trabajo, muy ajustado, corto y de color rojo. Terry extendió una mano invitándola a sentarse, y Elisa así lo hizo, con su espalda muy recta, pero consiguiendo el mejor ángulo para que él se fijara en su escote.

Continuará


	7. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR (11-22 06:12:39)

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

Terry conocería a la modelo que representaría el comercial, después de que las otras modelos habían sido descartadas, Terry estaba siendo muy meticuloso en esto; su condición no era que la chica le gustara, sólo eso no. La chica tenía que desplegar inteligencia, carisma, elegancia natural. Había dicho a qué nivel debía gustarle profesional y algo más, pero lo cierto era que todas las modelos con las que se había entrevistado, habían sido desechadas casi después del saludo. Si no elegía a la de ahora, Albert retrasaría todo el trabajo, lo cual se traduciría en pérdidas económicas.

Albert esperaba que Elisa, su sobrina política lograse quedarse con el comercial. Albert no le había dicho a Terry quien era la modelo. Lo importante es que se ganara el lugar por ella misma y no por lazos convencionales.

Cuando Terry entró a la sala de entrevistas, la modelo estaba sentada en un diván, con sus piernas cruzadas y mirando su teléfono distraída. Terry no le quitó la mirada de encima, toda su atención estaba fija en ella, y mientras avanzaba, pudo observarla sin que ella pudiera ver que ya él estaba ahí. Tenía el pelo de un color cobrizo en bucles artificiales, eso no le gustó, pero su piel bronceada era atrayente. La verdad es que era guapa, ahora solo tenía que demostrar ser inteligente.

—Gracias por venir —dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella. Elisa que había estado mirando su móvil, se puso en pie a la vez que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de insinuación.

Terry extendió una mano invitándola a sentarse, y Elisa así lo hizo, con su espalda muy recta, pero consiguiendo el mejor ángulo para que él se fijara en su escote.

\-- ¡Terry Graham. Dios mío! Nunca me perdí tus presentaciones. Y siempre he querido la oportunidad de conocerte así—. Terry elevó una ceja.

— ¿Que harías por ser la modelo para el comercial?—Elisa sonrió mordiéndose los labios.

—Por el comercial habría hecho cualquier cosa—. Casi sin darse cuenta, Elisa se había ido acercando más y más a él—. Estoy segura de que haremos un gran equipo. Elígeme a mí para el comercial.

—Bueno…

— ¿Puedo darte un beso? —preguntó ella de repente, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa—. Uno pequeñito aunque sea. Por favor…

—No creo que…

—Sólo uno —Terry la miró con horror— Sólo quiero un besó, y comprobar que tus labios son reales

—Soy real —dijo —disculpa. Nos hemos distraído un poco.

—Estoy segura de que haremos un buen equipo y lo pasaremos muy bien —lo interrumpió Elisa acercándose mucho más a él. Terry tuvo que moverse al otro lado del diván esquivándola, estaba un poco pasmado. Qué mujer tan loca. Sentía que, si no salía o alguien viniera a rescatarlo, sería violado aquí. Elisa lo estaba mirando como a su plato favorito. Dos minutos después...

— ¿Qué pasó allá dentro? —preguntó Albert, cuando vio que Terry salía del cuarto de entrevistas.

—Joder, esa chica queda descartada. Descartada para siempre. Asegúrate de que esa agencia no vuelva a trabajar para nosotros.

Elisa estaba llorando. Ya había agotado la caja de pañuelos, pero no dejaba de llorar. Terry Graham la había descartado. Había puesto sus esperanzas en esta entrevista, había estado segura de que la elegiría. Por lo general, los hombres no podían dejar de mirarla, y luego de sólo verla, la deseaban. Era humillante, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. ¿De qué estaba hecho Terry Graham? No era gay, pero ¿por qué no la había mirado con deseo ni una sola vez? ¡Maldita sea, por qué! ¿Cómo diablos era posible que hubiese besado a la huérfana de Candy, sin modales ni clase. Todo lo contrario a la huérfana Ella, Elisa tenía clase y estaba en su mejor momento, siendo más hermosa que nunca, ni siquiera había querido tocarla. La había mirado como si le diera asco. Candy era la huérfana, sin clase. Odiaba a Candy White, todo era su culpa, La mosa de establos no era nadie, pero ni aun ahora era capaz de odiar a Terry Graham.

Candy White bajo del avión, y vio que una limosina esperaba por ella. Tenía mucho tiempo alejada de su América, y ese día había llegado a Nueva York por trabajo. La ciudad neoyorquina, era el atractivo de una urbe que parecía identificarse más con las diferencias que con la homogeneidad que la sociedad pretendía mantener a toda Costa. A Candy le gustó la sensación de libertad y expansión que había sentido.. Como una de las ventajas de su estancia en esa ciudad, había sido tener casi todo al alcance de sus requerimientos, a cualquier hora del día desde el más ridículo antojo gastronómico hasta la simple maravilla de esta resguardada, bajo los frondosos árboles del Central Park. El emblemático parque le había ofrecido el amparo de una burbuja de Confort, que ahuyentaba el ruido de los cláxones, el humo de los automóviles, los gritos de la gente, el ir y venir en la hora punta, y el estrés cuando ella había buscado un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque hechaba de menos otras ciudades aunque no tanto como su natal Chicago. Ahora con su apellido el que le dio la señorita Pony había sido la mejor decisión habérselo cambiado. Por que el demonio mostró sus sombras escondidas tras la apariencia de Ángel, ella habían pasado acosos desde aquellos tiempos y se había tenido que mudar a Toronto, y había encontrado una metrópolis más amigable, y que además le ofreció la oportunidad de tener ilusiones otra vez. Se había quemado las pestañas estudiando publicidad y no pensaba desistir hasta conseguir el trabajo que le permitiera reinventarse profesionalmente. El equipo de ejecutivos de cuentas y creativos eran muy escasas así que Candy y decidió aplicar a la primera oportunidad profesional que se abrió, y esa oportunidad fue en Nueva York.

Albert pasó por un pasillo de la ABC y la encontró. A su modelo ideal, la encontró. Ella tenía el cabello largo y rubio ondulado, los ojos verdes más hermosos, y una piel blanca y preciosa y tenía sensualidad en cada uno de sus movimientos. Toda ella era muy sensual, pero sus ojos lo tenían hechizado.

—Ella es guapa —dijo Albert a su secretaria a su espalda—. ¿Quién es?

—No sé su nombre. Pero estuvo con los ejecutivos de creatividad.

— ¿Me gusta ella? —Albert miró de nuevo a la rubia por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Se parecía a un angel, la forma de su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos… Imaginaba a esa joven volviéndose una modelo. Le tomó una foto y siguió su camino.

Esa chica era capaz de transmitir tanto en una simple fotografía. Albert sacó su móvil y llamó al área de diseño.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

—Adelante. -- Dijo el encargado de diseño.

— ¿Sabes quién es ella? —la cámara enfocó a la rubia en la fotografía.

—Creo que sí la conozco, esta aquí por el empleo vacante que puso Archie. Déjame recordar el nombre… --pasaron unos segundos--. Ya recordé su nombre es Candy White, y hoy firmó contrató.

—Eso complica las cosas —dijo la voz de un hombre que se colocó al lado de Albert. —Si tiene un contrato, no será fácil. Terry desvió su mirada de Albert para ver a la modelo que había despertado interés en su amigo. Y el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando vio la fotografia, tanto que olvido todo por completo.

—Le ofreceré el cielo —aseguró Albert, esparando que Terry dijese algún comentario, pero Terry ya no podía apartar la mirada de la fotografía—.

—Es... -- ¿Era su Candice la que mostraba esa fotografía? Podía jurar que era su Candice. Estaba ahí, más cambiada, mas mujer, más hermosa, más... diferente de la chica de coletas que él había besado.

—No le coquetees demasiado —le advirtió Albert bromeando en voz baja.

—¿En donde esta? — Terry tenía el corazón palpitante

— ¿Puedo saber para qué la buscas?

—Necesito hablar con ella. — Insistió.

—¿Qué ocurre, Terry? .

—Esto es importante Albert. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Vaya si que estas desesperado —se burló .

—Si es una mujer muy, especial para mi ¿crees que me de su número de teléfono?

—Albert elevó sus cejas.

—Conociendo a Archie, te hará mil preguntas, te sacará mil promesas, y si pasas las mil pruebas, tal vez te diga que lo va a pensar.

—Él dará el número.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Le llamaré—. Terry se alejo de Albert llamó a Archie cortó la llamada para luego hablar nuevamente con Albert. Era una suerte que la hubiera encontrado, no no era suerte, era el destino. El mundo era un pañuelo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Archie casi perdiendo la cordura cuando Terry le expuso que quería el teléfono de su nueva diseñadora—. No es posible. ¿Por qué… por qué te interesa ella?

—Porque es mi... Mira Archie necesitamos a un modelo como ella..

—Pero ella no es modelo y entre los millones de modelos que hay en este mundo, ¿por qué ella?

—Buena pregunta —dijo Albert, que observaba en la distancia y preguntándose que demonios le pasaba a Terry..

—Archie, estoy buscando desesperadamente una modelo. Hasta ahora… he descartado a más de una docena, está siendo un asunto difícil para mí. Tengo exigencias muy altas con respecto a este tema… y esta chica me ha… llamado la atención—. Archie soltó la carcajada, lo que sorprendió un poco a Terry—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No, ella es mi empleada…

—Dame su número. Si rechaza la propuesta la dejaré en paz, -- mintio-- pero lo habré intentado.

—Cielos, Terry, me pones en una encrucijada. No se necesitó comentarle a Candy primero.

— ¿Candy ? —Preguntó Terry...

Continuará


	8. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 8

CAPÍTULO 8.

—Cielos, cielos, me pones en una encrucijada con Candy.

— ¿Candy? No Candice.

—El mundo no se divide entre las mujeres que se quieren acostar contigo y las que ni siquiera te conocen—. Dijo Archie y Albert soltó una risita burlona

—No he dicho eso —se defendió Terry decepcionado — Por favor… sólo necesito su número de teléfono... --Cuando Terry vio que Archie iba a negar, agregó. ¿Pide lo que quieras?

— ¿Lo estas diciendo enserio?

\--Si..

—Vamos, no seas así—. dijo Albert y volvió a reír, definitivamente, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. La vida daba unas vueltas muy interesantes.

—Está bien.

—Eso es Archie.

—Y ser amable es una opción para ti en este caso, tenlo presente.

—Prometo portarme bien con ella.

—No hablaba de Candy, hablaba de mí.

—Pero soy tu superior —se quejó Terry.

—Pero ella es mi empleada.

—Si, si... — decidió no decir más y esperó ansioso el número de Candice ¿Candy? Estaba seguro que era Candice. Suspiro tenía mucho que hablar con ella. De pronto una duda lo embargo. ¿Y si no era Candice? ¿Y si era otra y se llamaba de verdad Candy? Segundos después tuvo el expendiente informativo de Candy White, que guardo en sus contactos. Era curioso que hasta en el nombre se pareciera a la Candice que conoció cuando estuvo en la gira de Stanford casi dos años atrás.

—Candy le sonrió a Annie sin contestar, por que sonó su móvil. Miró el número desconocido en su teléfono preguntándose quién sería. Pocas personas tenían su número. Annie no era, por que había llegado de Chicago hacia unos minutos. En cuanto Candy le dijo en donde estaba Annie tomó el primer vuelo y en un par de horas se encontraba frente a su mejor amiga. Habían estado juntas por cinco meses en Toronto, pero luego tuvo que volver a Chicago por insistencia de su madre y Annie no pudo negarse a esa petición.

—¿Hola? —habló con su voz llena de curiosidad, y en cambió hubo un silencio al otro lado—. ¿Bueno? —volvió a decir.

—Ah… ¿Candy White? —dijo la voz que Candy recordaba perfectamente, y el estómago le dio una voltereta. Le dolió todo dentro, le empezó a palpitar el corazón muy rápido, el teléfono casi se le cae de la mano.

— ¿Quién...habla? —preguntó con una emoción que no supo como describir.

—Ah… Soy Terry Graham. Le pedí tu número a Archie que tenemos en común, quisiera tratar un tema importante—. Candy no pudo resistir y cortó la llamada. Tiró el móvil como si quemara, Annie la miró elevando las cejas.

— ¿Estás bien? —El teléfono volvió a timbrar—. Contesta, Candy —Annie señaló el móvil, Le extrañaba. pero también desconcierta por sobre manera la actitud de Candy.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no? — Annie volvió a observar el teléfono, que no dejaba de timbrar.

Candy no quería verlo. De todas las personas en el mundo, Terry Graham había conseguido su número. Ya no te importa, se dijo. Eres otra persona ahora, ya no te duele, ya ni te acordabas. No interesa, no es nadie, no significa nada para ti. El móvil dejo de sonar, pero al cabo de tres segundos la pantalla del aparato se iluminó nuevamente. Candy respiró profundo, tomó el teléfono y consiguió calmarse antes de hablar.

—Hola —volvió a decir, a pesar de que sabía quien era.

—Parece que se cortó la llamada.

—Creo que si... Me dijiste que quieres hablar de algo importante —Se apresuró Candy tratando de sonar tranquila.

—Lo es. Quiero hablar de trabajo contigo. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

— ¿A mí? —preguntó Candy sorprendida, en que podía ella servirle a un actor.

—Sí… —le confirmó—. A ti.

—Bueno…

—Si no te molesta quisiera hablar en persona, te aseguro que no querrás negarte, será muy ventajoso para ti.

—Oh, ¿sí? —preguntó incrédula.

—No te quepa duda—. aseguró.

—Soy una mujer muy ocupada ahora mismo —dijo Candy con voz algo cortante—. Tengo un trabajo, y debido al tipo de contrato que tengo actualmente, en cualquier momento puedo ser solicitada. En otras palabras, no soy dueña de mi tiempo. No podría…

—Será un asunto corto un par de días, a lo sumo… y mucho más dinero del que podrías ganar con Archie en una semana.

—Sabes que estoy trabajando con Archie —Candy se sorprendió. Pero luego recordó que Terry había dicho que Archie le había dado su número, pero eso no aclaraba en que podía servirle ella a Terry.

—Claro que sí —dijo Terry , Candy quiso negarse, decirle que no. Quiso cortarlo, mandarlo a la mierda… Pero era tonta, su voz y su risa otra vez la estaban envolviendo, tal como lo había hecho antes..

—Iré mañana —dijo al fin.

\--Bien te espero entonces. Estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un buen acuerdo.

—¿Es cierto entonces que ya no seguirás tu carrera como actor?—. Candy se maldijo por mostrar interés. Terry sonrió ampliamente. De alguna manera, saber que ella estaba enterada de sus pasos lo hacía sentirse bien. No podía decir por qué, mucha gente le seguía los pasos, pero Candy White también, y eso lo alegraba, lo alegraba de verdad.

—Lo estoy intentando en otro ambiente —dijo. Al igual que todo el mundo, Candy se había enterado de sus desmanes pasados. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había preocupado de veras por él. Algo muy malo tenía que haberle sucedido para que cayera tan bajo en tan corto tiempo, podía meter las manos al fuego en cuanto a su bondad y humildad, Candy nunca lo creyó alguien autodestructivo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte, cómo por qué Archie te dio mi numero?—Candy oyó a Terry suspirar.

— Te sorprendería.

—Oh…--dijo con más curiosidad.

—Él me lo dio… no sin antes hacerme jurar que es para bien—. Candy tragó saliva.

—Claro.

Después de despedirse, esta vez más natural, ambos sentían un pájaro aleteando en el estómago, Muchas emociones que no podían comprender.

—Algo no anda bien —dijo Annie, siempre intuitiva, y Candy se alejó de ella

—Todo está bien.

— ¿Quién llamó?

—Sólo era para trabajo—. Annie se cruzó de brazos mirándola ceñuda, y al ver su expresión, Candy se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazó.

—No es nada —le dijo—, Ahora vamos ¿Vale?

—Me estás ocultando cosas, Candy White —dijo Annie, todavía muy seria y tras el escrutinio de Annie, Candy terminó contándole.

—Aún no sabe que eres Candice—dijo Annie—. ¿Vas a revelarle esa verdad ahora que lo veas?

—No veo por qué tengo que hacerlo. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde eso. No creo que se acuerde, siquiera.

—Candy, tú puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo sé que todavía tienes clavado su nombre.

—No tengo nada clavado —Annie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y además… que él te quiera a ti… ¿no te dice algo? Estoy segura de que te va a reconocer en cuanto te vea.

—Ni yo misma me reconozco en las fotos, Annie.

—Tal vez tus ojos te delaten…

—Oh, ya estás inventando historias—. Annie estaba encantada y emocionada, tal vez más que ella.

— ¿Aceptarás lo que te proponga?

—No lo sé. Él...

—Tienes miedo.

—No es así —se defendió Candy de inmediato.

—Claro que sí. Tienes miedo de que te vuelva a gustar, que quieras volver a…

—Por supuesto que no. Ya no soy la misma, Annie. He alternado con mucha gente de toda calaña.

Casi dos años después, escuchar su voz dirigida a ella, y su risa, la ponían nerviosa. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Tenía casi veintidós años. Ya nada la impresionaba tan fácilmente. Ya no era la adolescente que él encandiló y luego humilló. Luego de lo ocurrido con Terry, Candy, con su corazón roto y molesta con el mundo, se había ido con Annie a Canadá, y allí empezaron juntas, pero Annie tuvo que volver a Chicago y Candy había seguido sola. No tenía miedo,

—Pero es que no es cualquier gente; es el chico que te dio tu primer beso…

—Aun así —insistió Candy con voz cada vez más fuerte—. Puedo perfectamente hacer lo que sea que me pida; estar en una misma sala con él no va a hacer que llore, ni que me desmaye. ¡Por Dios!

—Vale, vale, como tú digas—. Candy apretó sus dientes, Annie no parecía convencida.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? No hay ninguna razón para negarme, después de todo. Además, esto me beneficia, me hace popular; no estaría mal que tenga popularidad.

Candy siguió dando las razones por las cuales no le importaba trabajar con Terry Graham, y luego de varios minutos dijo que aceptaría Annie sólo pudo sonreír. Había conseguido lo que quería. Tanto esfuerzo por demostrar que ya no le importaba, decía exactamente lo contrario.

Terry salió temprano a la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como le fuese posible. Se detuvo frente al edificio donde sabía vivía Candice y también cuál era su apartamento, sentía que si no estaba un paso adelante, Candice volvería a desaparecer, y sin embargo decidió esperar a que ella saliera. Con ambas manos metidas en sus jeans, y aunque la gente al pasar se fijaba en él, hasta ahora ninguno parecía haberlo reconocido. Y ella apareció al fin. Caminaba con movimientos sensuales y relajados. Era fácil reconocerla, pues era preciosa.

Ahora llevaba el cabello rubio largo suelto en ondas que parecía el sol en todo su esplandor, un vestido corto con fondo verde oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos aún más y su piel blanca, que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas. Había cambiado mucho, ya no había nada de la niña de coletas a la que le había robado su primer beso, ahora era una mujer mucho más hermosa. pensó Terry quitándose los lentes de sol para admirarla mejor… transmitía la misma serenidad y calma. Era hipnotizante; ella llamaba la atención no sólo por esa belleza fulminante, sino porque se movía con tal gracia y elegancia que atraía las miradas de todos. No eran una gracia y una elegancia que aprenden las que iban a escuelas de modelaje, no; era algo innato, algo natural que fluía de ella.

Ella lo vio cuando él le agitó la mano, y se quedó allí de pie con sus labios entreabiertos con una expresión de confusión en su bonito rostro. Terry se le acercó algunos pasos y le sonrió de lado. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio por lo que pareció toda una eternidad.

Dios, no podía creer que todavía consiguiera desestabilizarla

Ni Terry supo decir por qué esa mirada lo tenía allí como una estatua.

Qué ojos, pensó Terry, Verdes como el mar caribe tan expresivo, y luminosos, los hombros descubiertos enseñaban su piel, firme y seguramente tan suave como la de un bebé. A Terry le picaron los dedos de las manos por tocarla. Esto se parecía más a un reencuentro, pues eran los mismos ojos de Candice. En el pasado, el rostro de Candice era más infantil, con sus coletas. Pero era como tenerla delante de nuevo, su corazón se agitaba igual, y su alma, por el contrario, se calmaba. Y de repente, un haz de frialdad cruzó esa hermosa y luminosa mirada, cambiando de repente todo el concepto de calidez que se había formado. Fue un momento muy fugaz, pero muy real. Ella lo había admirado en un primer momento; no era tonto, sabía que ella también lo había estado estudiando, pero su brillo había cambiado a uno más frío y eso lo desconcertó.

Candy se negó aceptar que tenerlo tan cercas le ocasionaba e reacciones que le eran absurdas. Y, sin embargo, siguieron mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, admirándose, tal vez un poco aturdidos, y alrededor el ruido seguía, la gente pasando, charlando, el ruido de los carros, y maquinarias en funcionamiento. No nada de eso era mas atrayente que sus miradas.Terry Graham no era una persona que pasara por tu vida sin pena ni gloria, no; Terry Graham era como un huracán, no podías ignorarlo, no podías pretender que su paso te dejara intacta.

Terry Graham irrumpiendo de nuevo en la tranquilidad de su existencia, pensó Candy. Había creído que nada más podía sorprenderla ya en la vida, y pasaba esto. De alguna manera, por alguna razón extraña e inexplicable para ella, volvía a entrar en su vida.

Continuará...

Hola lectores, Buenas Noches. Prometí en Facebook terminar está semana la ficticia. Pido una disculpa por mi falta, pero trataré de terminarla prontó.

Saludos.

JillValentine.x.


	9. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 9

**CAPÍTULO 9.**

En persona sus ojos eran hechizantes; pensó Candy, todo él lo era. Ya no eres una tonta, se reprendió. Carraspeó un poco y puso su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

—Me alegra verte en persona —dijo Terry al fin, y Candy se quedó sin palabras, tenía la garganta seca, pero al cabo de unos segundos tragó saliva, y asintió con una sonrisa que a Terry se le antojó simplemente profesional. Casi forzada. Pero, lejos de desanimarlo, esto lo que hizo fue cautivarlo, despertar su curiosidad. No estaba completamente seguro si era su Candice.

—Gracias. No esperaba que vinieran por mi.

—Bueno, tenía un poco de tiempo libre y quise tener esta atención contigo.

—Qué detalle tan caballeroso, pero no era necesario—. Él le sonrió y guiándole a introducirse en su auto. Terry le ofreció dando su mano para ayudarle, pero ella lo rechazó diciéndole que no era necesario. ¿Sería una de esas mujeres en exceso independientes y que odiaban que se les ayudara? se preguntó. Él era un caballero, de todos modos, así que insistió y tomó la mano de ella.

—¿No nos hemos visto antes?—preguntó él cuando estuvieron en el interior del auto. Terry conducía y ella le hacía compañía delante.

Candy había pensado que por ninguna razón él la asociaría con aquella adolescente disminuida de coletas que había conocido hacía casi dos años. Había ocultado sus pecas, incluso se puso un poco más de maquillaje, pero al parecer, Terry la había observado más de lo que había imaginado. Tendría que andarse con cuidado, pensó. No podía delatarse a sí misma. Candy lo miró negando.

—Me recuerdas mucho a alguien —dijo Terry muy, muy serio y Candy alzó sus cejas interrogante, él sólo miró por la ventanilla.

Una vez en la ABC, se detuvieron justo frente . Candy se bajó del auto y sonrió aspirando el aire Neoyorquino, Candy tenía gran optimismo sobre su entrevista de ese día, porque estaba segura de que esta experiencia le abriría puertas inimaginables en su campo profesional. Estaba decidida a demostrar que no solo podía ser organizada y ágil como asistente personal de Archie —no es que le gustara particularmente la idea de trabajar en algo a nivel administrativo—, sino que también quería dejar entrever que conocía cómo funcionaba el concepto de una compañía publicitaria a gran y pequeña escala. Ella era la mejor para el puesto. A su edad ya contaba con experiencia profesional, entre pasantías laborales mientras estudiaba la universidad. Tenía la impresión de que el trabajo sería en lo relacionado con su carrera, e inevitablemente organizó todo lo que haría. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Mientras caminaba con Terry por los pasillos notó que varios ejecutivos estaban reunidos discutiendo algo, y otro grupo estaba concentrado en sus ordenadores.

El espacio estaba diseñado para propiciar un ambiente distendido, en especial para el grupo de empleados que manejaban los aspectos creativos. Se veía dinámico, moderno, y cómodo. Había una zona de videojuegos, Candy imaginaba que manejaban un concepto similar al de las empresas de Google.

En una de sus inspecciones giró el rostro y se topo con los ojos azules de Terry. Candy sentía curiosidad por lo que Terry tubo que pasar para dejar el teatro, sabia que era un fanático de la privacidad pero jamás nunca negaba una sonrisa a los periodistas poco sabía ella de su vida personal, había visto fotografías de Terry en internet y las que constaban en la página web teatral ninguna de esas tomas tenía un detalle personal pero revelaban una sonrisa cautivadora que también conocía, como sus rasgos faciales varoniles con labios sensuales. Sin embargo ahora lo sintió envuelto en un aura de poder y confianza que atraía la mirada de Candy una y otra vez, pero que demonios, ella no estaba en esa Ronda de entrevistas para conseguir una cita y menos con él. Acaso no había tenido la peor experiencia. ¿ La vida no le había enseñado?. Le hicieron firmar a Candy una cláusula de confidencialidad, ese era un requisito no negociable para cualquier cargo al que se aplicará en esto y obtuviera o no al trabajo. Aquella cláusula caducaba después de cien años, nada de lo que bien Escuchaste el candidato durante su permanencia en el edificio podía divulgarse, tampoco sobre el proceso de selección. Ella no tenía ningún problema en cerrar la boca.

Entraron a una puerta donde había un hombre alto de buen porte, muy simpático.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Albert al verla, sonriente y feliz, pues la presencia de Candy aquí significaba que al fin podían empezar con el trabajo. Casi. Todavía faltaba que ella aceptara y firmara el contrato—. Soy Albert, el socio y amigo de Terry, y el tuyo, si me lo permites, por estos cortos días.

—Un gusto conocerte Albert.

Después de unas palabras de galantería Albert le entregó un sobre con el contrato impreso. Las tomas se harían en diferentes zonas de la ciudad. Si ella firmaba, mañana mismo empezarían.

—Pero podría decir que no—. dijo ella elevando una ceja, y Albert pareció entrar en pánico. Terry tuvo que calmarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Si tuvieras esa intención, no habrías venido.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Eres una mujer muy ocupada, tal como tú misma dijiste; no invertirías tu tiempo viniendo aquí si no tuvieras intención de trabajar con migo. Sólo estás… poniéndome a prueba—. Candy elevó sus cejas mirándolo fijamente, Terry siguió—. Y estás en todo tu derecho de no aceptar. No podría reprochártelo, ya que seguí el mismo criterio para elegirte a ti—. Candy no apartó sus ojos de él, y Terry empezó a perderse en esas aguas verdes como el mar Caribe. En sos ojos verdes y resplandecientes… El teléfono de Candy, que estaba sobre el escritorio, empezó a vibrar, y entonces Terry vio la pantalla encendida. Annie, decía, y ella tomó el teléfono y pidió permiso para levantarse y contestar.

—Por favor, pórtate bien para que diga que sí —dijo Albert en voz baja, y Terry, que estaba tratando de recordar a quién conocía él con el nombre de Annie, lo miró un poco ceñudo.

—Me estoy portando bien.

—No, la estás acorralando. Tal vez ella…

—No me da la sensación de que sea una chica que se va a deshacer en llanto sólo si le digo unas cuantas cosas ciertas.

—De todos modos, recuerda que Candy no es una modelo, pero la necesitamos.

—Annie —susurró Terry interrumpiendo a Albert.

—No. Se llama Candy

—Annie es su amiga —volvió a decir Terry mirando ahora a Candy, con el corazón agitado. Ella hablaba dándoles la espalda, y Terry se puso en pie y lentamente caminó hacia ella.

Era demasiada casualidad que ella se le pareciera tanto a Candice, y que casualmente tuviera una amiga llamada Annie. Era demasiada casualidad, y él no creía en las casualidades. Ella era Candice, su Candice. La había encontrado. Al fin. Pero… ¿por qué el cambio de nombres? ¿Era Candy su nombre verdadero? ¿Y por qué no le había revelado quién era? ¿Tenía esa intención, al menos? ¿Cómo había llegado a convertirse en tal mujer? Él siempre había sabido que ella era hermosa, pero es que ahora era absolutamente… No sabía ponerlo en palabras,.

Había sido la ausencia de esta mujer lo que más le doliera, lo que acentuó sus otras heridas, y ahora ella estaba aquí, y todo él estaba despierto por su ángel. Por fin la vida le daba una oportunidad de recuperar lo que antes perdió con tanto dolor, porque, tenía que admitirlo, si hubiese tenido su fuerza y su apoyo en aquel oscuro tiempo, su alma no habría caído tan bajo.

Recordó cuanto la escuchó por teléfono, le pareció tan conocida. Lo había impresionado tanto que se estuvo en silencio un par de segundos. Con razón sus ojos verdes lo tenían tan hechizado, con razón le parecía que sonreían igual, aunque ahora tenía más sofisticación, más madurez y más seguridad en sí misma. Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella hablaba distraída por su teléfono. Candy estaba aquí, con él.

Annie, pensó. Seguramente Annie la había apoyado. alguien como ella tenía tal poder, si en verdad era su amiga, seguro que habría movido cielo y tierra con tal de protegerla. Ya antes se había dado cuenta de que el instinto protector de Annie era desmedido con ella, y se había notado que su mayor propósito en la vida era cuidar a Candy, ¿Por qué? No eran familia, pero el cariño que compartían era protector. Annie quería protegerla y lo había conseguido, era evidente, y él, al fin, al fin, había encontrado a la que había sido su primer amor, su único y verdadero amor hasta ahora. Sonrió. Ella no parecía tener intención de decirle quién era, al menos, no por ahora, así que lo dejaría así, por un rato. Jugaría su juego, por qué, sabiendo perfectamente quién era él, ella había aceptado venir Pudo haber dicho que no. Esa era la señal que necesitabs, Candy estaba aquí por él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Albert cuando vio que tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Dirá que sí —aseguró—. Ella aceptará hacer el comercial.

—Que es lo que decidiste —dijo Albert cuando Candy hubo terminado con la llamada y Terry sonrió.

—El puesto es para modelo... no se si pueda… Es la primera vez, como le comenté al señor Graham ayer, que trabajo para alguien. Siempre he sido muy independiente, pero esto es algo que está fuera de mi carrera y no quiero echarla a perder, te agradezco la oportunidad y la confianza pero...

—Debes saber entonces, mejor que nadie, que los sacrificios y los retos darán frutos a largo plazo. —Candy sonrió. — Poco a poco llegarás a apreciar que tienes porte. elegancia, incluso puede ser la mejor modelo si te lo propones.

—¿Es enserio?

—Tengo la certeza de que es así.

—Creo que va a ser difícil ser una modelo. Albert le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

—Lo harás genial. Solo procura ser tú misma en todo sentido. Toda la información que te estoy dando, basándonos en nuestros contratos de confidencialidad, no pueden comentarse con los demás empleados, pero lo hablo contigo porque. si aceptas vas a ser la modelo principal y es preciso que tengas una idea de lo que vas a enfrentar.

—Gracias por venir hasta nuestra planta para dialogar. —Candy se giró hacia Terry, quien hasta ese momento había estado en silencio. observándola en un cauto puesto en la larga mesa de juntas, y le dijo—: A pesar de su inseguridades, yo soy muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje no-verbal de las personas. ¿Hay algo que quisiera aportar a todo lo que se ha hablado aquí? Tomada por sorpresa, Candy se quedó mirando ceñuda al arrogante mocoso.

—Yo… —miró de reojo a Albert, y la sonrisa que dedico le dio la fuerza para aceptar el puesto de modelo, después se llamaría tonta, pero ahora mismo sólo iba demostrarle a Terry que era una mujer con carácter y segura en sí misma para afrontar todo en la vida, y un puesto de modelo era pan comido—. Aceptó, —dijo con una sonrisa, y después miró de reojo la boca sonriente de Terry. Albert asintió y observó a Terry que estaba conteniendo una carcajada, era obvio que había conseguido sacar de sus cabales a Candy, pero no podía reprocharle nada por que los resultados eran faborables.

— Estarás en contacto con nosotros las veinticuatro horas —aseguró Terry.

—Candy, escucha, no podemos dejarte marchar sin una comida apropiada, —dijo de pronto Albert—, y ya son casi las tres de la tarde. Te hemos tenido aquí más del tiempo previsto, así que he pedido que reservaran una mesa en Cosmos, el mejor restaurante de esta zona. Me gustaría que lo conocieras.

—Gracias. Siempre es agradable una comida en un día tan bonito —dijo con sinceridad.

—Así es. ¿Verdad Terry?--. No espero contestación-- Bien. Entonces vamos por esa comida-- Le ofreció el brazo y Candy encantada lo tomó.

Terry se pasó los dedos entre los cabellos. Necesitaba estar cercas de Candy, y su amigo no estaba facilitándole las cosas. ¿Acaso no era esa, precisamente, una de sus más importantes funciones? O quizá tenía que ver con la ropa que Candy llevaba puesta, esa falda que se ceñía a un magnífico trasero y la blusa de seda que parecía querer enseñar más de lo que estaba a la vista, por más de que eso fuese imposible porque él solo fue capaz de ver la blusa cuando ella dejó la chaqueta azul antes de bajar del el auto.

Necesitaba probar sus labios, urgentemente, o esa mujer iba a enloquecerlo con solo pocas horas de estar a su alrededor.

—Buen provecho señorita White… --Comento Albert sin dejar de sonreír y mirando de reojo a Terry

—Buen provecho, jefe —dijo ella mostrándole toda su perfecta y blanca dentadura en una gran sonrisa.. Sin poder creer cómo había sido. En menos de un día, Albert estaba bajo el embrujo de la parlanchina mujer. «Increíble», pensó Terry estaba enloqueciendo.

Continuará...


	10. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 10

**CAPÍTULO 10.**

—Gracias, Candy… por darnos la oportunidad de trabajar contigo. --Le dijo Albert a modo de despedida.

— Empezamos mañana, entonces —dijo Terry con voz grave y aterciopelada. Candy asintió.

—Gracias ati… a ustedes, por darme esta oportunidad, creo—. Terry sonrió y sin previo aviso, se inclinó a ella y le besó la mejilla, demorándose allí por uno segundo más de lo normal. Después de una larga mirada, dio la media vuelta y se alejó al fin. Candy se quedó mirando la espalda de Terry, hasta que él cerró la puerta del auto y ambos se fueron. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza. Si caía de nuevo en esta red, dudaba que pudiera salir libre otra vez.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —le preguntó Albert sentándose frente a su amigo.

—Una larga historia, pero, en conclusión, estoy tratando de aclarar mi panorama personal. Eso es algo, ya sabes, que me divierte mucho. Albert se rio. —Te conozco desde hace casi dos años, y jamás te había visto en un plano tan confuso, estúpido y de negación con una mujer. Así que una de dos. O estás enamorado sin remedio o… ahora te encuentras en un período de locura penitencial.

—Parece que te diviertes a mi costa. Albert soltó una carcajada.

—Solo me recuerdas a mí. No quisiera que te ocurriese lo mismo. Creo que es momento de que sigas adelante.

Terry movió la cabeza quitándole importancia, pero Albert no pensaba lo mismo, y al cabo de un rato Terry le contó de como había conocido a Candy, hasta como había desaparecido.

Elisa Legan se había levantado esa mañana dispuesta a convencer a Terry que ella era la mejor modelo para el comercial, pero todo había ido mal, pues su ánimo se había dañado al enterarse por Archie de las nuevas. No había podido, estaba en shock. Terry Graham, luego de rechazarla a ella de manera tan ignominiosa, había propuesto el comercial a la musa de establo. La huérfana no era modelo. ¿Por que maldita seas Candy? Elisa no pudo soportarlo, y salió corriendo de las oficinas de la ABC.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó Elisa llorando—. Yo llegué primero, yo estoy aquí desde antes. Llevo tanto tiempo esforzándome, luchando para ser la mejor, y ella, sin esfuerzo alguno… ¿Por qué, por qué?

— ¿Y te vas a dar por vencida? —preguntó su madre con voz displicente— ¿Esa es la hija que crie?

—Está trabajando con Terry Graham, mamá, va a ser la modelo de su comercial, ¡y yo quería hacerlo! me esforcé mucho para conseguirlo. Es la segunda vez que me lo quita, y lo hace a propósito, la huérfana sin clase lo hace a propósito.

—Elisa…

—La odio, mamá, ¡la odio tanto!

—No tienes que temer de esa estúpida. Es una huérfana. En cambio, tú, cariño, tu eres familia del tío William—. Elisa sacudió su cabeza; esas palabras no la consolaban—.Tu eres la sobrina nieta política del tío William, el dueño de ABC

—Tienes razón —se tranquilizó Elisa de repente, —. Yo soy familia del tío Abuelo… ella no.

— ¿Lo ves? No tienes nada que temer…

—Ella es sólo la huérfana mosa de establo … soltó una risita de victoria.

Candy llegó al cuarto de grabaciones en la ABC a la hora indicada y sin contratiempos. El equipo se puso de inmediato a sus órdenes, indicándole cambios de ropa y cualquier cosa que pudiera requerir. Y luego a sus manos llegó un libreto. No era complicado, leyó. Y luego estaba nerviosa, y las manos le empezaron a sudar al salir del cuarto donde la habían maquillado y vestido de inmediato. Albert se ubicó a su lado.

—Estás perfecta —dijo Albert mirándola con aprobación.

—Gracias —contestó Candy con gratitud.

—Terry ha sido muy exigente con este proyecto.

—Es decir, que es Terry quien lo decidió..

—Algo así. —Candy sonrio y se alejó de él para caminar hacia donde le indicaron. Una parte sería grabado en la entrada del edificio de ABC y bajo un enorme letrero que tenía una forma de plumas de pavo detrás de tres letras en negro que representaría el logo de la ABC.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Terry pillándola desprevenida, y Candy se sorprendió un poco al verlo que no pudo decir nada —Me estoy felicitando mucho por haberte elegido—. Eso la hizo reír.

—Ahora dirás que el mérito fue tuyo.

—Por supuesto, Albert te descubrió, pero pude haber elegido a la última modelo. Eva, Elsa... que entrevisté aunque habría sido desastroso, seguramente... ni siquiera recuerdo bien su nombre.

—Elisa, te entrevistaste con Elisa Legan—. Él ladeó su cabeza como si tratara de recordar—. Cabello cobrizo, ojos marrones.

—Oh… sí, ella. —y dijo con inocencia— la que quería ganar el puesto por su escote—. Candy volvió a reír

Elisa Legan llegó por segunda ves el mismo día a las oficinas de la ABC, pero está vez con mucho cuidado de no ser reconocida y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su objetivo.

—Albert… —dijo Elisa en un susurro y en un tono por completo diferente, más dolida. Albert se apartó del cuarto de grabaciones y le dedicó su completa atención a su sobrina política, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido por la visita inesperada.

—¿Hay algo que necesitas saber sobre Candy.

—¿Candy?-- preguntó Albert. La curiosidad sobre lo que pudiera decirle Elisa de Candy lo carcomía por dentro. pero por experiencia podía decir que cuando una mujer hablaba en tono sereno, era sobre algo que no le agradaría. Solo esperaba que cualquiera que fuese el tema no fuese en contra de la—ahora— modelo de la ABC.

Mientras las grabaciones simplemente habían ido fluyendo una tras otra haciéndoles avanzar con extrema rapidez. Candy desprendía calidez, elegancia, seguridad. Todo el paquete completo estaba en ella.

Albert todavía no daba crédito a toda la historia que estaba contándole Elisa. Adoraba a la madre de Elisa, como si fuese su propia hermana, pero saber que le habían ocultado algo tan importante, y que el difunto marido de su prima política había adoptado a Candy, para que fuera la compañera de Elisa, y luego que Candy fuera repudiada, le dolió. Le dolía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin que él tuviese la posibilidad de conocer la historia. Se imaginaba todo lo que Candy tubo que sufrir con alguien tan frívola como es Elisa.

\-- ¿Quién está enterado de todo esto, Elisa,? Quiero todos los nombres.

\-- Aparte de mis padres, sólo la tia Elroy, Pero entiendes tío abuelo, que era mejor que no se supiera que alguien como Candy no tuviese relación alguna con alguien como nosotros. Hubiéramos sido la vergüenza de la familia, si no hubiese sido por mi Papá, esa huérfana no estaría robando lo que es mío. No permitas que Candy se quedé con el comercial. Es una mentirosa. ¿Sabías que ella y Terry, se besaron? --Albert no escuchaba a su sobrina, él sólo pensaba en lo que hubo de pasar Candy. También le dolía que la tia Elroy no hubiese confiado para hablarle de todo esto.. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿Tío Abuelo, me escuchaste lo que te he pedido?-- Preguntó Elisa con cara de estar sufriendo.

—Es que lo único que tenías que hacer era hablar de Candy . Eso es todo. A partir de ahora, Elisa puedes despedirte de tu mesada, ya tomaré una decisión antes de hablar con tu madre, pero advierto no sere benévolo. Cierra antes de salir de mi oficina, y pronto por favor. --Albert salió furioso dejando a una Elisa desconcertada.

Elisa no podía creer el comportamiento y lo que dijo el tío abuelo, y poco a poco estaba que se la llevaba el mismo infierno. Ardía de odio hacia Candy. Se dispuso a salir sintiendo que había sido humillada, y tambien furiosa, pero una llamada entrante la detuvo y antes de que alguien se enterase contesto.

—Oficina de ABC, buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. «Una llamada.» Talvez esperaría a Terry en su oficina. Por que no pensaba renunciar a el. ¿Qué sería de él en manos de la huérfana?

—Buenas noches —dijo la voz grave de un hombre. ¿Estaba enojado?, se preguntó Elisa, pero se mantuvo callada a esperar que su interlocutor hablase—. Necesito hablar urgentemente con Terrence. Ah, se refería al hombre de sus sueños con nombre de pila. Curioso.

—No se encuentra ya en la oficina, pero si me deja un mensaje se lo haré llegar sin ningún problema —expresó con su tono muy amable fingido.

—Soy el secretario de él Duque. Richard GrandChester, a Elisa no le hacía clic el nombre. ¿Debería? Tenía buena memoria con los nombres de los Duques. Al menos eso siempre se aprendía y le había servido en varias de sus reuniones con sus amigas que viajaban mucho al viejo continente —cuando mentía y tenía que relacionar ciertas personas con otras. Pero el apellido GrandChester no le sonaba de nada.

—Entiendo, le diré que ha llamado y…

—¡No! ¡Necesito hablar con él ahora! —exclamó el hombre. «Sí, estaba enojado.» —. Es muy importante. Creo que, a pesar de todo, tal vez le interese lo que tengo que decirle.

—Puede decirme, soy su asistente personal y de confianza.

—Dígale que su padre, el Duque, ya sabe en donde se encuentra ahora, y que sino se presenta en la mansión GrandChester está semana, lo va a lamentar —dijo con voz grave y furiosa—, Elisa estaba muda, la información que acababa de recibir era una bomba y ella la tenía en su poder —Dígale a Terrence GrandChester que se ponga en contacto conmigo.

—Su Padre... --el hombre la interrumpió. Le dictó un número, que Elisa anotó, y después el hombre cortó la comunicación de forma abrupta dejándola con una sensación de euforia, a medida que la información que acababa de recibir de sopetón empezaba a cobrar fuerza en sus pensamientos. Pero tenía que hacer algo primero con la musa de establo.

Luego de grabar Candy vio a Annie con el teléfono en la mano, esperándola.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Candy mirándola extrañada, y Annie apretó sus dientes asintiendo.

—Esa maldita de Elisa. Tuvo que ser ella—. Candy miró a Terry, que por suerte no las observaba, parecía interesado en la conversación que mantenía con Albert, pero a ella no le interesaba que él se enterara, así que caminó hacia su amiga y, tomándole el brazo, la llevó fuera del lugar.

— ¿Qué hizo?

—Están circulando en internet fotos tuyas… —. Eso la dejó lívida. No le preocupaba demasiado que el público se enterara de ella y su pasado, sino Terry. Si él veía esas fotos, ataría cabos al fin.

—No puede ser.

— ¡Mira esto! —exclamó Annie mostrándole el teléfono. Había imágenes de ella adolescente y de ahora haciendo el consabido contraste "Primero Plebeya y Modelo después". Pero la misma mujer parte del equipo publicitario de Terry Graham. Los artículos no podían ser más amarillistas y sensacionalistas, y especulaban en que era una farsante que intentaba ser una modelo profesional sin una carrera.

Continuará...


	11. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 11

CAPÍTULO 11.

— ¡Mira esto! —exclamó Annie mostrándole el teléfono. Había imágenes de ella adolescente y de ahora haciendo el consabido contraste "Primero Plebeya y Modelo después". Pero la misma mujer parte del equipo publicitario de Terry Graham. Los artículos no podían ser más amarillistas y sensacionalistas, y especulaban en que era una farsante que intentaba ser una modelo profesional sin una carrera.

—Candice... —la llamó Terry. Candy se giró de golpe y Annie abrió los ojos como platos. Ni Annie o Candy habian visto a Terry acercarse.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Candy palideciendo—. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Candice, porque eres Candice. La Candice de hace dos años, la chica de la que me enamoré, y la chica que luego desapareció.

— ¿Yo desaparecí ?

— ¡Ah, lo admites! —exclamó Terry con triunfo—. ¡Eres tú! No puedes seguir mintiendo, ya se que eres tú.

— ¡Maldito seas, Terry! —gritó Candy roja y furiosa, y todos alrededor se giraron a mirarlos.

—Hablemos —pidió Terry, pero Candy le dio la espalda y echó a andar.

—Mi amor, espérame un momento —dijo Candy fingiendo por teléfono con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Terry la oyera. Pero Terry le tomó la mano y la detuvo.

— ¿Tienes novio? —preguntó ceñudo, aunque Candy lo miró con odio. — ¡No puedes tener novio! —Ahora exclamó Terry, y ella lo miró con ojos grandes—. Diablos… Pero pensé que tú… Candice…

— ¡Basta!

—Pero… tú y yo…

— ¿Tú y yo qué?—preguntó ella y cerró sus ojos.— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes…?

— ¿Importa?

—Sí, maldita sea, por una vez sé honesto en tu vida y dime la verdad—. Al oírla, Terry la vió como si fuera una desconocida.

—Yo a ti no te he mentido —contestó Terry esta vez ofendido—.

— ¡Lo haces! Yo sólo fui una tonta más…

—Entiendo que estés molesta por lo que Robert dijo, pero…

— ¿Qué ? ¿De que hablas?

—Se las cosas desagradables que te dijo… y que por eso te habías marchado —Candy se echó a reír aunque era una risa de odio y dolor , y zafándose de su agarre giro y siguió andando hasta llegar a la esquina de la calle. Mierda, no tenía auto. Hasta ahora Terry la había estado transportando.

—Candice, aún llevas la ropa del comercial —le advirtió, y ella se miró a sí misma. No le importó—. Candice, nena…

—No me digas nena, No me digas Candice; mi nombre es Candy, ¡Candy!

— En el pasado te presentaste como Candice, eres tú la que inició todo esto ocultando cosas y diciendo mentiras—. Candy cerró sus ojos esquivando su mirada—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te busqué? ¿Cuántas veces te llamé? ¿Cuántos mensajes te dejé? Te busque en la universidad. No me dijiste nada antes, no me dijiste que hice, y yo sólo pensé que… Dios, pensé tantas cosas, Candice…

—Que no me llames así.

—Me enamoré de ti…

—No me mientas —se enojó.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad… Me enamoré de ti, y cuando te fuiste… fue un duro golpe, Candice… Candy. Dios, mío me va a costar un poco empezar a decirte Candy.

—No tendrás que acostumbrarte. No tendrás que llamarme de ningún modo.

—No puedes dejar el trabajo tirado.

—Me arriesgaré.

—Demonios, ¿por que eres así de testaruda? —Candy extendió la mano y un taxi se detuvo, y sin mirarlo, se metió en él. Tan sólo unos segundos después, Annie se detuvo con un taxi frente a Terry.

—Annie, eres la mejor —le agradeció Terry, y ambos iniciaron la persecución al taxi en el que iba Candy.

—No quiero que le hagas daño.

—Prefiero morir antes que hacerle daño—. Annie lo miró con recelo, como queriendo meterse en su cerebro.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó hace dos años que hizo que Candice... que Candy se fuera? —preguntó Terry en voz baja, Annie le entendió perfectamente, pero que podía ella decirle, si hasta el momento ella misma no sabía que había pasado.

—No te lo puedo decir —contestó sin mirarlo—. Sólo… por qué no se que pasó. Lo que si te puedo decir es que yo hice que Candy diese otro nombre, y créeme fue lo mejor. Terry se pasó las manos por el cabello y volvió a mirar a Annie, que lo observaba preocupada.

—Oh, ¿Es por eso que no la encontré? —ella no dijo nada, y él siguió—. ¿Y por qué lo hicistes ? ¿Cuál fue el motivo para protegerla? El momento había llegado, pensó Annie.

— Candy y yo crecimos en un hospicio.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó él.

—Si. Crecimos sin padres. Nos adoptaron de pequeñas. Sabes ella me protegía, todo el tiempo se preocupaba por mi— Annie sonrió, pero su sonrisa demostraba tristeza—, y yo le fallé. Mi padre quería adoptar a Candy, pero yo convencí a Candy de que no dejará el hospicio, por qué yo quería una mamá, y de algún modo Candy no dejo que la adoptaran, pero en cambio decidieron adoptar a alguien más, y cuando tuve la oportunidad yo no me negué. —los ojos de Terry se fueron iluminando poco a poco, como si al fin entendiera el motivo de protección que infundia Annie por Candy ahora de adulta —. Y de alguna manera cuidarla es mi forma de saldar mi deuda— Tal como pensó Terry.

—Entiendo...

—No, no entiendes, Candy fue cojida por una familia que lejos de aceptarla, lo que hicieron fue humillarla y luego la repudiaron, Fui testigo de las maldades de Elisa Legan— Terry miró a Annie sorprendidó. —Cuando introduje a Candy en el medio publicitario, de algún modo supe que sería mejor que no supieran su verdadero nombre y no me equivoqué, Elisa se encargó de que todos supieran que Candy era la chica que habías besado, besarla no fue lo malo pero si lo que Elisa hizo creer a todos. — Terry no necesito detalles, ya imaginaba lo que una víbora como Elisa Legan había hablado de Candy, solo le había bastado con mirar a esa mujer para saber de lo que era capaz de llegar hacer para salirse con el triunfo—, pero yo pude desmentir eso — siguió Annie — los datos dieron la razón.

Ambos se habían empujado el uno al otro hasta estar allí, pensó Terry. No era así como quería las cosas con Candy. No más mentiras, ni fingimientos, ni engaños. No más acusaciones. Quería paz con ella, porque así era como siempre lo había soñado. Pero las cosas estaban mal, ambos se habían equivocado mucho.Se pasó las manos por el cabello y volvió a mirar a Annie

—Por favor —le dijo ahora con voz suave, pero autoritario—Necesito estar con ella, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—No la dejaré sola contigo.

—Annie… Ella y yo tenemos una conversación —aseveró Terry con voz firme—. Nada la va a retrasar ni un minuto más, por eso te pido, ya que eres su mejor amiga, que me dejes a solas con ella. Te lo ruego.

Terry saltó del auto tan pronto como éste se detuvo frente al edificio de Candy, y atravesó el pasillo casi corriendo tratando de alcanzarla, pero las puertas de los ascensores se cerraron dejándolo a él fuera. Sabía cuál era su habitación, y al llegar alcanzo a detener la puerta antes de que Candy de la cerrase en las narices.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿por qué te empeñas en buscarme?

—Candice…

—Mi nombre es Candy, ¡Candy! Ya —grito furiosa y tan roja como un tomate.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya— dijo Annie cuando llegó corriendo detrás de Terry

—No, Annie.

—Necesitas hablar con tu chico… — le dijo con ternura.

—Pero él… —Annie la interrumpió.

—Él es la razón por la que no quieres que salir con un chico, ¿verdad? —Candy la miró a los ojos, y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Annie la secó y siguió:—Él es la razón por la que ninguna relación romántica que has intentado ha funcionado. Vamos, habla con él… escucha sus razones, tal vez… tenga una válida.

—No me dejes.

—Estaré muy cerca, y tengo una promesa que me hizo, no te hará daño—. Después de besarle la frente Annie salió. Terry no le quitó la mirada de encima a Candy que caminó unos pasos yéndose al otro lado de la habitación, abrió una cortina que cubría una fantástica imagen del Central park y miró por la ventana la ciudad, ya empezaba a oscurecerse, podía mirar la línea del horizonte anaranjada, roja amarilla y azul con un toque de morado, sin duda era la vista más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. Escucho a Terry que respiró profundo y acercándose lentamente a ella, pero el no la tocó.

— ¿Qué pasó que hizo que te fueras ? ¿Que hice para que me odies?—preguntó en voz baja, pero que ella entendió perfectamente. Sólo movió la cabeza.

—No te odio —contestó sin mirarlo—. Sólo… me di cuenta de quién y cómo eres, realmente.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —ella no dijo nada, y él siguió—. ¿Y qué fue eso? ¿Cuál fue ese acto que mostró mi verdadero ser? El momento había llegado, las palabras que tenía atascadas en el alma quemando desde hacía mucho tiempo salieron de repente.

— ¡Yo... yo para ti fui una simple fan, una más! Solo fue un beso de una más— le dolió el alma decir aquellas palabras, le dolió tanto como el día que las escucho salir de los labios de Terry, volvían a quemar en su pecho como si estuviera dentro de un volcán.

¿Cómo? —preguntó Terry sin comprender— De qué manera, ¡cuándo! — el corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho como un tambor.

— ¡Tú no me querías! —exclamó ella alejándose y mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de dolor—. Jugaste conmigo, ¡me hiciste daño! —Él no lo soporto y en dos zancadas llego a ella. Con delicadeza, y firmeza la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Candy se retorcía intentando zafarse de sus brazos, pero en un momento los espasmos del llanto la debilitaron y las lágrimas gruesas no tardaron en caer, deslizándose como un río cuando cae en una cascada por sus mejillas. — Te oí… te oí decirle a otro actor… que yo sólo era una más de… tus fans a la que simplemente le diste un beso, por qué así éramos las fans —los ojos de Terry se fueron iluminando poco a poco, si recordaba ese hecho—. Y que lo habías hecho con una más, de alguna manera entendí que era para no romper el corazón de otra más.

—¡Oh, Dios…!

—Dijiste que solo fue por la euforia del éxito… y solo fue un beso más, sin importancia, por qué pronto me iría, y todo quedaría olvidado.

—No, Candy…. No era así.

— ¡Entonces cómo era! De qué otra manera podía yo interpretar esas palabras. A solas conmigo eras lindo, especial, pero delante de los demás, yo no existía, y con tus compañeros del teatro, solo era una fan más. ¡Qué querías que entendiera, por Dios! —él no contestó a sus acusaciones pero la solto, y se pasó las manos por la cabeza y dio media vuelta en silencio—. ¡Vamos, di algo! —Candy exclamó al ver que no se defendía —. Di que era mentira, que no eras tú, o que yo estaba equivocada y que mire mal y que te confundí. Él se giró a mirarla por fin, y Candy vio en sus ojos que había mucho dolor.

— Si fui yo quien dijo esas horribles palabras— Candy cerró sus ojos. ¡Ah! Su corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos — Sólo digo que… fue mi manera de… protegerte —Candy abrió sus párpados de golpe y se echó a reír; pero era una muestra de qué estaba doliendole el alma.

— ¿Protegerme?— Preguntó reemplazando la irá por la furia.

— Ya antes habían ocurrido cosas desagradables cuando tenía alguna novia, así que temí por ti.

—Por favor, Terry. Inventa una historia mejor. — Candy se alejó y puso distancia entre ellos.

—No conoces a la gente …No conoces a mi Padre, su familia es capaz de comprar a cualquier idiota que le interese el dinero y hacerme daño. Joder, no sabes nada de mí… ¡Y con esas huecas y crudas palabras te estaba protegiendo.

—Candy meneó su cabeza, incrédula, y Terry que no era paciente empezó a desesperarse—. Nunca fuiste una más para mí, pero Dios, sí que me enamoré de la chica de coletas , porque lo que vi fue su corazón, el enorme corazón de oro que tenía lleno de luz, y paz, y calidez… —ella lo miró con ojos grandes— Y de repente te fuiste —siguió Terry —. Sin explicaciones, sin razones… ni una sola nota o mensaje. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? —él se acercó a ella en tres grandes zancadas, poniéndose delante de ella otra vez—. ¿Sabes del oscuro, amargo y profundo vacío en el que me dejaste? —los enormes verdes ojos de Candy lo miraron ahora con un poco de espanto—. Me parece aquí, que la mala has sido tú, Candy. Terry le dio la espalda. No quería que ella viera la lágrima que solitaria salía de su pupila.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? —preguntó Candy, terca en tono retador, pero Terry no tuvo problema en contestar.

—Hablar con tigo —dijo sin dudarlo—. Reclamar… Gritar un poco tal como hiciste hace unos momentos… me merecía un bofetón, y tú una explicación. Pero te fuiste en silencio… al primer error saliste corriendo.

Continuará...


	12. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 12

CAPÍTULO 12

—En el medio artístico es mejor no creer en nada; ni siquiera en lo que ven tus propios ojos. —Candy se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, analizando las cosas desde la perspectiva que él le ofrecía.

—Es… ¿es cierto eso? … —él la miró entonces. El rostro de ella era la duda personificada, así que apretó sus dientes.

—Dios, ¿por qué lo dudas tanto? —preguntó. ¿Por qué no te puedes creer que de verdad me gustabas? ¿Piensas acaso que las personas como yo no sienten, no se emocionan, no se enamoran?

—No de gente como yo.

—Por dios Candy. ¡Cada día de mi vida en estos últimos malditos años pensé en ti! —ella abrió grandes los ojos ante esa afirmación, sobre todo, porque él parecía más bien furioso—. A cada rubia que veía, la asociaba contigo, todos los ojos verdes del mundo eran los tuyos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sin aire.

— Por qué te amaba —dijo él ahora, exasperado—. ¡Me enamoré y ya! Me vi reflejado en ti. Dios, y ahora estoy descubriendo que…

—Lo siento —exclamó Candy corriendo a el para abrazarlo—. Lo siento—. Terry se sorprendió un poco al verla allí pegada con fuerza a su cuerpo. Candy le pedía perdón con desesperación. Terry rindiendose no pudo más que ablandarse inmediatamente y responder a su abrazo—. Sólo tenía dieciocho años … —se excusó — estaba llena inseguridades, y con tantos miedos…

—Ahora eres tú quien se excusa en la edad. — Terry recordó haberle dicho lo mismo.

—Sí, sí, pero es la verdad. No fui capaz… de ver nada que no fuera mi dolor y el haberme creído engañada por ti, fui una tonta por no hablar con tigo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que, si hubiese sido como tú, no habría querido volver a verte?— Candy, se alejó un poco de él sintiendo que lo había perdido, y no podía culparlo. La había hecho en grande.

—Lo siento tanto. — repitió con su corazón desmoronarse. Pero Terry no pensaba dejarla, así que le tomó los brazos impidiéndole alejarse de su lado. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, cómo ese veneno que aun guardaba en su corazón se iba, y ahoravolvía a latir y sintió como empezaba a reemplazarse por un viento cálido. Sonrió, y pasó las manos por los cabellos de ella con delicadeza, su aroma natural lo estaba envolviendo, despertando todos sus sentimientos y también sus sentidos.

—¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Tienes en tu corazón un sentimiento por mí? —Los ojos de ella, llenos de lágrimas, comenzaron a brillar.

—Nada a cambiado en mi —contestó ella—. Y no hay nadie que logre cambiarlo. Estás tú… y lo llenas todo. No te pude olvidar en todo este tiempo, Terry. — Él puso aquella sonrisa que la derretía. Poco a poco con extrema delicadeza, Terry retiró el mechón de rizos que se le venía a la frente y la miró por largos instantes, como si la estudiara, como si ahora quisiera grabarse cada rasgó de ella en su mente, y luego, cuando pareció que tenía lo suficiente por ese día se acercó a ella, y la besó.

Por fin Terry sentía la suavidad de sus labios y acariciándole el alma. Pero no era suficiente, el quería más, quería todo de ella. Los besos de él bajaron por el cuello de Candy, sus hombros, su clavícula, y ella simplemente cerró sus ojos dándose cuenta de que de repente había perdido el dominio sobre su cuerpo; algo más gobernaba en él y no era capaz de volver a tomar el control. Y no quería, Terry la estaba besando, la estaba amando con hambre, con deseo, con fuego. Candy no había olvidado el sabor de estos labios, entregándose, abandonándose. Era la misma magia de hacia dos años, aunque mejor, más fuerte, más cálida, más firme. Quería mas, pero él se alejó, dejándola sola allí de pie, anhelando sus besos. Lo miró confundida. ¿ Que había hecho mal?

Terry parecía estar peleando una batalla. Pero el necesitaba limpiar el camino para ellos, para que fuese como lo había deseado siempre.

—He cambiado mucho en estos años —dijo casi con resignación, como si las palabras estuvieran saliendo en contra de su deseo—. Hay tantas cosas de mí que … que desconoces, que nadie sabe.

—Lo vi —Terry la miró confundido —. Estuve pendiente de ti. Supe que fuiste un borracho autodestructivo… Y en muchas ocasiones elevé una oración al cielo por ti. Me preocupaste y me dolió no poder estar a tu lado—. Él sonrió abrazándola otra vez. Oh, esa ni siquiera era la peor parte de su verdad, pero lo llenaba de infinita alegría saber que alguien, ella, había estado orando por él.

—Ahora, háblame de ti —pidió él. —Cuéntamelo todo.

—Bueno… no hay mucho. Cuando era muy pequeña mi madre me abandonó, así que no puedo decirte nada de mi padre. Fui adoptada cuando ya no tenía esperanza de tener una familia. —Candy alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, encontrando que no se hallaba impresionado, como si él supiera que era huérfana—Pero fui cojida por una familia para ser la compañera de su hija, solo que lo entendí mucho tiempo después —dijo Candy con tono entristecido—. Nada de lo que viví con los Legan era cercano a mis sueños de tener una mamá y un papá. Luego de la muerte del esposo de la señora Sara, ella y su hija lograron de hacerme mucho daño —siguió —. Elisa ha sido una piedra en mi camino , y no entiendo por qué.

— ¿No es celos? Quiero decir… por la adolescencia, y eso.

—Ni por asomo. Hizo falta irme del país para que su maldad no me siguiera alcanzando. Sentí mucha ira en ese momento, pero me encargué de escalar lo más alto posible, de obtener las mejores notas. De llegar tan lejos, tan lejos, que ella, ni aun con sus mañas y su dinero, podría alcanzarme. Y tengo que decirte algo, Terry —él la miró atento— ella ha estado atacándome por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Tú eres algo así como el principe de su sueño para ella, te adora. Y ahora que supo que obtuve este contrato y ella no, y si además se entera de que estamos juntos…

—Sacará las uñas.

—Ya las sacó. Está publicando fotos mías de cuando nos besamos, y de ahora dice que soy una trepadora farsante que obtiene contratos de modelo cuando no he asistido a ningúna escuela…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —la interrumpió él —No es posible, ¿por qué? —Candy lo miró tímida, Terry volvió a quedar serio y a mirarla fijamente—Candy, no tienes que preocuparte por eso créeme— ella lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿No te molesta que la prensa hable de mi?

—Estamos juntos, ¿no? —eloa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí.

—Entonces, que digan lo que quieran. Eres mi novia y mi modelo… Confía en mi … —Candy sonrió y Terry volvió a besarla con más pasión. Ella simplemente cerró sus ojos otra vez, y no se asustó cuan sentía la erección de él en su vientre, empujarse contra ella con algo de fuerza, pero no la asustaba, ni la alarmaba, porque era Terry, y su alma estaba aceptado que con él no habia barreras, ni miedos, ni nada.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dijo él volviendo a besarla, como si le pidiera permiso—. Hasta el final, Candy, quiero hacerte completamente mía…

—Sí…

—Quiero amanecer contigo, compartir contigo todo… Todo, Candy.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo y ser solo tuya.

—Tan hermosa —dijo él acercándose a ella para besarla—. Es increíble lo que me pasa contigo… no puedo pensar en nada más—. Candy acarició y besó la mejilla.

—¿Desde cuándo supiste quien soy… ? —él hizo una mueca antes de contestar pues su cuerpo estaba encendido pidiendo el placer de ella

—Desde que te vi en una fotografía — Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. cuando veniste con Archie a lo del trabajo. Albert te vio y supo que eras la modelo perfecta, así que te tomó una fotografía.

— ¿Cómo?

—Candy, sólo te cubriste las pecas, no te fuiste a otro cuerpo… Seguían siendo tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Y… tus ademanes, tu forma de mirar, tu sonrisa tiene un brillo único… —ella lo miraba como si no comprendiera del todo—. No sé explicártelo —siguió él—, sólo sé que casi desde que vi tu fotografía, sentí algo especial.

—Entonces es verdad que viste mi fotografía —él asintió tocando con delicadeza un mechón rosado de su cabello rubio.

—Y luego, vi en tu teléfono la llamada entrante de Annie. Sólo tuve que atar cabos.

—Y te quedaste callado todo este tiempo…

—Quería ver hasta dónde pensabas llegar, si tenías intención de decirme, pero fue evidente que no—. Ella esquivó su mirada.

—Tenía miedo —admitió—. Soy vulnerable ante ti. Mentirte fue mi barrera de protección. Tenía miedo de pensar que, si me presentaba ante ti como Candice, tú volverías a… enamorarme… y a hacerme daño.

—Si de verdad tenías miedo, podías, simplemente negarte —ella se echó a reír.

—Sí, lo sé… Pero tampoco quise negarme… Quería… estar contigo otra vez, comprobar si todo había sido una fantasía… o si era real. Siento querer hacer mis comprobaciones mintiendo. Pensé… Si todo fue de verdad mentira, no me habré expuesto…

—Estabas muy prevenida.

—Es que en el pasado creí que todo lo hiciste por un capricho. Y aunque ahora somos un poco más maduros… mis miedos me paralizaron, porque lloré mucho, Terry. Con esas palabras, me sentí destruida. Sólo era una adolescente llena de inseguridades, con una autoestima bajó, siempre me sentí rechazada, y tratando de hallar su lugar en el mundo. Con eso que oí… —ella pestañeó repetidas veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas, se acercó a él y le abrazó los hombros y le besó la sien con delicadeza—. Pero ahora sé que también te hice daño y me duele.

—Éramos sólo unos tintos chiquillos.

—Tal vez si hubiera hecho como dijiste, y te hubiera reclamado…

—Ya no miremos más al pasado, lo que hubiera sido y lo que no ya no tiene importancia, porque nos hemos reencontrado, porque al fin estás aquí a mi lado. Y todavía me vuelves loco, estoy loco por ti y por tus besos —ella sonrió y lo besó.

Continuará...


	13. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 13

**CAPÍTULO 13.**

—Ya no miremos más al pasado, lo que hubiera sido y lo que no ya no tiene importancia, porque nos hemos reencontrado, porque al fin estás aquí a mi lado. Y todavía me vuelves loco, estoy loco por ti y por tus besos —ella sonrió y lo besó

¿Por qué piensas que tú familia te haría daño?—él no contestó, sólo sonrió, y tomando una postura algo distante. — Candy lo miró confundida.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — pregunto él obviando el tema.

—Terry, ¿no me vas a contestar?

—Candy… Eso tiene que ver con… mi familia. Y es algo de lo que no quiero hablar en este momento—. Candy volvió a mirarlo; Terry no estaba tomando la relación enserio; pero luego se tranquilizó cuando recordó que él había dicho: "en este momento". Tal vez le contara después.

—Si tengo un poco de apetito —dijo ella más tranquila—. Quiero un bistec y papas fritas con mostaza y mayonesa, también ketchup. Ah y alguna bebida carbonatada—. Él se echó a reír.

— ¿Sólo eso?

—Si — dijo con inocencia antes de comprender que Terry estaba jugando con ella. —No te burles de mí...

Salieron del apartamento de Candy, juntos como cualquier pareja enamorada, sin complicaciones, ni paparazzis, por qué a pesar de que Terry ya no estaba en el escenario de un teatro, seguía teniendo público que lo reclamaba y adoraba. Aunque tampoco les importaba quién los vieran juntos, esa era la realidad, pensó Candy, ella una joven que no tenía familia estaba ahora con este hombre tan guapo y que había sido el actor más reclamado, y ahora era su jefe. ¡AY Dios! . En el camino hablaron de todo y de nada, escucharon música, se estuvieron en agradable silencio, y disfrutaron de las vistas. Se tomaron fotografías y compartieron muchas bromas. Terry estacionó el auto por tercera vez en esa nueva y mágica tarde, y de la mano, empezaron a deambular por diferentes calles neoyorquinas , comprando y disfrutando. Cuando al fin llegó la hora del bictec. La comida pasó entre risas, muchos besos, muchas caricias, muchos te amo, y muchos planes futuros que eran más como promesas.

—Terry... —dijo de pronto ella y él la miró muy serio. —¿Tengo la idea que no te sorprendió mucho cuando te dije que era huérfana?

—Me enteré por Annie. —Candy lo miro interrogante, Terry suspiró— Le hice algunas preguntas y ella me dio otras respuestas, como por qué de llamarte Candice. —Candy se ruborizó— Annie es una buena amiga y te quiere, así que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

—No estoy avergonzada.

—Lo sé. —Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

— ¿No te da un poco de pesar ahora las noches desperdiciadas mientras estuvimos alegados? —Ahora preguntó él mirándola un poco de reojo. Habían comido delicioso y tambien habían caminado bastante, y ahora descansaban dentro del auto que le había llevado su chofer a Terry después de que esté le llamara por el móvil, ahora juntos estaban mirando el sol ponerse. La gente que se iba disipando, muy poca pasaba a su alrededor dejandolos más o menos solos

—Sí, me lamento mucho. Pero las cosas se dieron así —dijo Candy y suspiró.

—No es mi familia… —Terry explicó de pronto contestando a su pregunta anterior . Respiró profundo, como si se preparase para hacer algo desagradable, y empezó a hablar. —Yo… crecí mis primeros seis años con mi madre, después mi padre me separó de mi madre para llevarme con él a pesar de que ya tenía una familia, una familia que no me quería a su lado. Al principio no entendía por qué estaba en esa casa lejos de mi madre, si mi padre ya tenía dos hijas que no disimularon su disgusto, pero como fui creciendo mi madrastra se encargó de hacérmelo saber, y concigiendo que mi padre me viera como el rebelde, el problemático, así que no se molestaba en averiguar, no me preguntaba que había pasado, él simplemente me castigaba y en peor ocasiones me dió unos cuantos azotes. Crecí entre humillaciones, rechazos. Intenté escaparme, pero siempre me atraparon, ser actor fue mi salida de esa familia.—al terminar de hablar, él la miró y sonrió, como si sólo le hubiese dado una noticia graciosa . Candy lo miró sorprendida esa sonrisa distanciaba mucho de tener una emoción de felicidad. Ella no se la creía, pero eso no era lo que la había impresionado, sino más bien que pudo ver su alma en el color azul y lo profundo de sus ojos. Terry la estaba mirando con una intensidad que le quitó el aliento. Por qué pudo ver al niño bueno, cariñoso que había Sido cuando estaba con su madre. Tenía la esperanza de que con el amor que ella tenía para él, volviera ese niño increíble que había Sido cuando tenía seis años.

—Dios —dijo luego con voz suave—. Lo siento tanto—. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. —Candy estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían desde lo profundo de su alma, pero estaba abrazándolo con fuerza. Oh, cuánto hubiese querido poder librarlo de esa mala madrastra. Nunca habría podido imaginar que este hombre que por fuera se veía tan normal, y hasta despreocupado, guardara tan horrible recuerdo, sufriera tan horribles momentos. Ya antes había visto su melancolía, pero no, no había tenido idea de que fuera tan grave, tan horrendo. Ahora pensaba que su vida había sido una dicha en comparación a todo lo que él había sufrido todos esos años.

Terry miró hacia el abismo sintiendo que lo invadía el dolor, y recordando por saberse ignorado tanto tiempo sin que Ellynor lo buscará. Cada vez que pensaba en Ellynor, su madre, la herida volvía a abrirse. Sobre todo, porque había sido ella quien había buscado al duque; él había sido un estorbo para Ellynor. Ya no podía negarlo, no podía eludir esa verdad. Antes había intentado ahogarla en licor, pero la verdad no se puede matar, ni desaparecer. Richard GrandChester, en su afán de conseguirse de nuevo un heredero de sangre que lo posicionara bien, había regresado a buscarlo cuando su primer hijo había muerto y eso le trajo un obstáculo para sus planes. Bien le hubiera venido no nacer nunca, pero Ellynor no contaba con que terminaría embarazándose, y teniendo nada menos que un varón Toda, toda su existencia era una maldición… Ellynor quería ser actriz y un hijo era un obstáculo también para ella. Si, ella era culpable, por qué sabiendo como quien era Richard le había dicho de su embarazo y con eso había marcado su vida. Ahora el se odiaba por haberle llorado tanto tiempo, recordándola como su luz, cuando había Sido su desdicha. El sollozó de Candy hizo que él la mirase sorprendió. Ella estaba llorando.

—No llores, mi amor —susurró él secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Lloro por ti.

—No, no. No llores por mí. Ya pasó.

—No pasó, si aún te siguen los recuerdos—. Él suspiró, Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero volvió acercarse a él, esta vez para besarle la mejilla, el cuello. Él dejó salir el aire cerrando sus ojos, como si sus besos lo tranquilizaran, lo estabilizaran, y poco a poco, las imágenes horribles de su vida fueron desapareciendo de su mente, siendo remplazadas por sensaciones, sensaciones de bienestar, de calidez. Los besos de Candy tenían magia como los Ángeles. Ella se sentó en su regazo, lo buscó con su mano y empezó a acariciarlo. No dejaba de besarlo, de tocarlo. No era difícil provocarlo, él la deseaba todo el tiempo, y aunque momentos antes se había sentido que no era digno de ella, el toque de ella parecía su antídoto.

—Perder a tu madre así es horrible y más horrible que a un niño le puede ocurrir —dijo Candy con voz suave, y recostó su cabeza en su hombro sin soltar su abrazo—, sobre todo cuando la necesitas tanto, tanto, como yo la necesitaba a ella. Sin embargo, creo que el amor de tu madre es grande y tan abundante que logró a pesar del corto tiempo que estuviste con ella. — Terry miró a Candy, quizás debería decirle la verdad de quién era su madre, pero antes de que le salieran las palabras, Candy continuo: —Como te dije —agregó casi en un susurro—, yo no tengo a mi madre… Sé lo que se siente, Terry—. Él comprendío que si que sabía cómo se sentía ser rechazado. Candy siguió dándole besos y caricias y comenzó teniendo otras necesidades.

—Te amo —susurró ella, y esta vez él no contestó, recibió sus besos, bebiéndose esas palabras, metiéndolas hasta lo profundo de su corazón. Sí, Candy lo amaba es que él no estaba tan mal. Sintió la mano de Candy posarse suavemente en la suya y poco a poco sus labios en los suyos. No fue un beso sensual, fue más bien de consuelo, y la calidez de ese beso logró penetrar poco a poco en su alma muerta que carecía de amor, sacándolo de la oscuridad en la que momentos antes había estado hundiéndose. Respiró profundo, sintiéndose vivo, feliz amado, no rechazado, suspiró.

—Quiero que me hagas una promesa —dijo Terry. Candy esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Prometo comer menos —dijo ella con desparpajo.

—Qué graciosa—replicó Terry—. Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no se trata de eso, Candy. Prométeme que no vas a volver a dudar de mí. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Solo si prometes exactamente lo mismo en lo que a mí concierne. Terry sonrió.

—No será nada difícil mantener esa promesa —dijo seguro—. Tengo claro lo que quiero entre los dos..

—Lo mismo digo. —Terry sintió el preciso instante en que los brazos de Candy se relajaron y él la dejó más libre, pero sin apartarla

Antes de que Candy se apartara, él la acerco más contra sí, y su lengua invadió con destreza la boca femenina. Ella no opuso resistencia, al contrario, soltó un suave gemido antes de entregarse por completo al beso. Terry experimentó la extraña sensación de que la fusión de sus bocas resultaba tan natural como lo era respirar. Buscó con avidez la dulzura de Candy, mientras sus manos rozaban la suave piel de las caderas, sintiendo su calor y sensualidad.

Jamás la habían besado con autoridad y erotismo al mismo instante. Sentía que el beso estaba consumiéndola, haciéndola arder en llamas, derritiendo todas sus barreras y miedos.

—Candy —susurró Terry mordiéndole los labios—, vámonos de aquí o perderé la cabeza por completo. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud, como si estuviese saliendo de un exquisito trance, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué…?

—Quiero estar con tigo toda la noche, besar tus más íntimos rincones y hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma

Candy apenas oía, porque estaba demasiado embebida de él.

—Aquí —dijo con gracia.

—Demasiada gente y no puedo esperar para probar algo que he deseado mucho tiempo, —murmuró antes de volver a besarla, sin preocuparse de nada más que saborearla de nuevo y con más ímpetu esta ocasión. — te llevaré a mi apartamento. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Te la demuestro —susurró Candy con picardía. Soltó una risa suave ante la expresión de incertidumbre, tan impropia, de Terry.

Éltrajo la cabeza de ella para tenerla más cerca, y la besó. Fue un contacto suave, leve, pero impregnado de una estela de fuego que amenazaba con volverse una llamarada. Podía estar en un lugar público, entre coches alrededor, las conversaciones, el aroma neoyorquino, y el ritmo del subterráneo de fondo, pero nada de eso le importó en ese momento. Algunas parejas pasaban y los miraban. Ninguno de los dos reparó en que estaban en vivo.

.

Elisa Legan estaba en una nube, pero una nube negra que entre más iba avanzando más grande y negra se iba haciendo, la cabeza no le daba un descanso, estaba su sed de venganza. Necesitaba hacerle pagar a Candy White, todo lo que según Elisa, la mosa de establo le había quitado. Le quitó a su amado Anthony y con ello su inesperada muerte, y se lo haría pagar quitándole a Terry. Ahora ella tenía en su mano una verdad, que utilizaría para lograr por fin su venganza con la huérfana. Para ello necesitaba solo unas palabras. Nada más. Pero antes tenía que saber todo de la familia GrandChester, y para eso iba a regresar a Chicago, para conseguir el apoyo de Elroy, su tía abuela política, era la única persona que haría que Albert no retirará su mesada. Así pues Elisa Legan regreso a Chicago con Sara Legan, su madre y aliada en todo.

Albert estaba desconcertado. Se había enterado de lo sucedido con Candy, y su socio y amigo Terry. Sabía lo impulsivo que Terry podía llegar a ser, aunque tenía la certeza que no le haría daño a Candy, pero ella si podía hacerle un daño a él, aunque Candy no tuviera conocimiento. Recordo cuando vio a Terry por primera vez en el bar, Albert había podido ver el peso que llevaba en el alma aquel chico que contemplaba entré sus dedos la bebida que lo terminaría hundiendo. Había sentido un instinto protector, y también sintió que ese joven sería el apoyo que el tanto necesitaba. Conocía el odio de su amigo con su linaje del mismo modo que el amor y anhelo que Terry aguardaba por Candy, un rechazó de ella podría ser un golpe bien duro para Terry, que lo enviaría de nuevo al agujero del que lo había sacado. Había estado tentando en marcarle al móvil, pero decidió esperar un poco más, por otro lado esperaba que esto no perjudicará en el trabajo de Candy, y está no regresará a trabajar. También estaba el inmenso cargo de culpabilidad que sentía por la muchacha, al ser él la cabeza familiar, su deber era resarcir la insignia de Sara y Elisa hacía Candy. Decidió no seguir pensando de todos modos no podía hacer mucho si seguía en la oficina, un momento después se retiró de la ABC.

Llegaron al piso de Terry, y cuando la puerta se cerró, todo dejó de importar. Terry pensaba cumplir su fantasía, escuchar gemir su nombre cuando estuviera por completo anclado en lo más profundo del delicioso cuerpo de Candy.

—Quiero verte desnuda —dijo Terry besándole el cuello. Al aspirar su inconfundible aroma a primavera, sonrió—. Conocer cada rincón de tu cuerpo, y tomarte tantas veces que lo único que recuerdes sea mi nombre. Candy asintió entre gemidos —Me vuelves cada momento adicto a tí —dijo deshaciéndose del vestido hasta que la dejó en ropa interior. Tenía los pechos más bonitos que recordaba haber visto en una mujer. Altos, llenos y con unos deliciosos pezones rodeados por areolas grandes. Lo mejor de todo era cuán sensible a su toque eran.

—Terry. Yo… —se aclaró la garganta—, no he estado con nadie —Terry alzó la mirada incrédulo, pero al ver la mirada verde tan cándida, supo que era su deber tomar el control, principalmente, porque se trataba de la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida.

—Es el regalo de tu ser, tan puro y tan bello. Y seré yo quien reciba la joya de tu cuerpo. Oh mi niña lo haré poco a poco.

—Lo sé... Confío en ti.

Las manos seguras de Candy se alargaron para empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Terry. No quería nada a su paso. Deseaba, tanto como él, estar piel con piel. Absorber cada detalle de masculinidad a disposición y disfrutar de su boca, así como habían hecho minutos atrás. Había perdido la cabeza, lujuria o necesidad de desahogo, e iba a dejar las consecuencias de sus actos para después. Candy todavía se sentía un poco atontada por Dios! No tenía dieciocho años ni estaba en la secundaria, pero los besos de Terry conseguían que ella se sintiese llena de adrenalina y lista para lanzarse de cabeza a cualquier inusitada propuesta que él le hiciera.

Continuará...

JillValentine.


	14. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 14

CAPÍTULO 14.

Después de la primera noche juntos, vinieron muchas más, Todo parecía perfecto, era perfecto. Candy seguía grabando comerciales para la compañía en la que se desempeñaba en su carrera como asistente de diseño. Archie y ella hacían un equipo fantástico. Annie había regresado a Chicago, aunque frecuentemente viajaba a Nueva York para estar con su mejor amiga.

Elisa pudo conseguir la información de la familia GrandChester, También consiguió que no le retirarán su mesada. Elaboró un plan y había conseguido que Albert le diera un trabajo. Todo era parte de lo que tenía en mente. Incluso había tenido que pedir perdón a Candy, pero los resultados serían su recompensa.

Candy y Terry continuaron con su rutina, Terry había llevado algunos de sus objetivos personales al apartamento de Candy, y si bien a Candy le pareció pronto, dado que no hacía mucho que habían renovado el romance, se sintió más segura con Terry a su lado. La convivencia era perfecta, Terry era el hombre perfecto, el principe de sus sueños, buen conversador y excelente amante.

Un viernes en la tarde, frente al edificio donde Candy tiene su pequeño apartamento, se había estacionado un automóvil de la nobleza. El conductor, igual que en días anteriores, no perdía pie ni pisada de a quienes veía junto al joven GrandChester. Anotó a qué horas salía la mujer que parecía ser todo en la vida del futuro Duque, luego vio a un par de jóvenes, dos hombres de buen porte de cabellos claros, uno más alto y un poco mayor que el otro, ambos entraron al mismo edificio. La policía pasó en una ocasión y no reparó en él, así que seguía pasado por desapercibido. Minutos más tarde, la joven rubia hermosa que ya conocía entró al lugar. Llevaba una canasta de mercado con varios paquetes. El hombre dedujo que sería ingredientes para preparar. Transcurrió la tarde y llegó la noche, los dos jóvenes con parecido similar salieron, subieron a un automóvil que se detuvo frente al edificio para enseguida desaparecer en las calles de Nueva York. Al día siguiente apareció de nuevo la joven con el joven Terry tomados de la mano.

—¡Ey, qué sorpresa! Si es la parejita del año —exclamó Elisa, sin dudarlo se acercó a Terry y le dio un beso en la mejilla que demoró adrede. Él, molesto con la interrupción, le dijo:

—No se que haces aquí Elisa.

— No puedo creer, Albert no te ha dicho que es mi tío —su sonrisa demostraba lo opuesto a sus palabras.

—Pues sí, lo ha dicho. —La verdad Terry lo había olvidado. Candy quedó perpleja. ¿Por qué Terry no le había hablado de eso? Elisa nunca le habló de su familia, ni de nada en realidad,. Después de la muerte del señor Legan no volvieron a llevar a Candy a reuniones sociales, fueron muy pocas las reuniones a las que había asistidó y nunca con la familia política de los Legan. Trató de disimular el gesto de sentimientos y vulnerabilidad y se topó mirando el atuendo de Elisa. La típica pinta para seducir. Nada del estilo estético de una modelo profesional, todo lo contrario parecía una modelo de un bar, ¡Dios mío Candy! No eres como Elisa, compórtate.

—¿A dónde van? — Preguntó Elisa con mucho interés.

—Acompaño a Candy a su grabación —dijo Terry sin ganas de entablar una conversación, menos con aquella mujer, pero la cortesía era más fuerte que sus deseos.

—Vamos para el mismo lugar, así que iré con ustedes —propuso Elisa, que se puso en medio de los dos y tomó del brazo a Terry.

—¿Hablaste con Archie? —preguntó Elisa a Candy y luego le habló a Terry—. Es que nuestra Candy está muy solicitada. Tú ahora, más tarde Archie.

—Elisa, ya basta —interrumpió Candy—. Terry sabe de mi relación profesional y de mi amistad con Archie. Elisa soltó una risa que no llegó a sus ojos, carente de humor.

—Querido. No sabía que te gustaba compartir. —Terry se soltó de ella y la enfrentó:

— Pareces muy ansiosa de hablar, pero a Candy la respetas. No permitiré que tú la insultes. El semblante de Elisa se desencajó y con una mirada de fingido arrepentimiento, se alejó. Al volverse, Terry se encontró con la mirada de Candy.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado que parentesco tenía Elisa con Albert ?

—Es una descocada, ni siquiera me acordaba de eso. Elisa es la sobrina política de Albert y no es una persona de la que debes confiar Candy, tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo, mantente lejos de ella.

Elisa Legan había vuelto, pero para sorpresa de Candy no había hecho lo que era común en ella, humillarla. Todo lo contrario, su pesadilla de infancia se había presentado diciéndo un montón de tonterías, le había pedido a Candy una oportunidad de tratarse como lo que habían sido, "hermanastras". Candy había esperado humillaciones. Sin embargo al escuchar a Elisa pensó que está se había vuelto loca. Candy no había creído en los cambios de Elisa, pero habían sido tres meses que Elisa se había comportado como si fuera en verdad su hermanastra.

— Pasó por ti al final de la grabación — interrumpió Terry a Candy en pensamientos.

— No puedo. Saldré con Annie está tarde.

—Es verdad, lo he olvidado. ¡Mmmm! — se quejó—, no sé si podré soportarlo.

— Prometo que te daré muchísimos besos esta noche.

— Dicho así, podré soportar tu ausencia. Candy sé despidió de Terry con un apasionado beso en la puerta de su camarote, ese día tenía la última toma del comercial. Mientras la maquilladora hacia su trabajo con su rostro, Candy meditaba sobre el vuelco que había dado su vida desde que apareció Terry. Un extraño sentimiento la inquietaba. Siempre había sido una mujer positiva en la vida y de buenos sentimientos, creía en las segundas oportunidades, pero no en las terceras, Cuando Elisa pidió una tregua, Candy había dudado y se sintió por primera vez insegura. Durante su adolescencia fue renuente a enamorarse, protegía su corazón a capa y espada. La verdad, ningún hombre la había atraído tanto como Terry, era como si lo estuviera esperando. Ni siquiera la tranquilidad que tuvo con Anthony. Elisa la culpó por la muerte de su queridísimo Anthony. No le gustaba la idea de ver a Elisa cercas de Terry, que llegó a su vida como un huracán. No le daba ningún motivo para desconfiar de él, sabía que estaba ante un hombre que careció de amor, pero con ella era un estupendo ser humano. Sin embargo la cercanía de Elisa era un recordatorio que en cualquier momento podía llegar a perder tanta felicidad. Tenía miedo, era mucho lo que anhelaba con Terry en cada encuentro, que tanta felicidad la asustaba un poco. Son nuestros amores más grandes los que pueden lastimarnos profundamente porque son el sentido de la vida, porque son lo único valioso que tenemos.

Las grabaciones comenzaron con el pie derecho. Candy brillaba en cada imagen, lugar o espacio, el trabajo se realizó exitosamente y muy rápido.

—Bien hecho, preciosa —la felicito Albert sinceramente, pero noto algo diferente en ella, Candy estaba algo distante. Después de enterarse que Albert era familiar de Elisa, Candy no tenía la misma confianza. —¿Ocurre algo, pequeña?

—No, Albert todo está bien —fue la respuesta cortante de Candy, antes de alejarse.

Roy Rymón, era un hombre elegante y millonario, entro en la ABC sin prisas, pero detuvo sus pasos en cuánto vio a una mujer que iba pasando. Candy vio al hombre de traje sin prestarle interés. Pero Roy si le puso mucho interés, la chica era rubia y hermosa, pero lo que impresionó a Roy fueron sus ojos verdes. La mujer perfecta para ser un Ángel, justo lo que él necesitaba.

—Perdone, me podría decir quién es esa jóven —preguntó Roy Rymón al vigilante que terminaba en es momento de su jornada de trabajo.

—Claro señor, es la señorita Candy, la modelo de la ABC.

—Perfecto, gracias. —Roy Rymón puso un billete en la mano de su informante.

Albert había seguido a Candy con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista, se quedó pensando, algo no estaba bien, por lo regular Candy lo abrazaba después de cada grabación. Su móvil sonó deteniendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Diga?

—Señor William, ha llegado el señor Roy Rymón.

—Muy bien, Alice. Por favor avísale a Terry que estaré en el bar 230 Fifth.

—Muy bien señor.

Había bastante movimiento en la compañía de la ABC que nadie se dió cuenta que Elisa Legan estaba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía.

Terry estaba en su oficina cuando recibió la llamada del secretario de Richard GrandChester, pero como venía haciendo últimamente lo ignoró lanzando una maldición. Sabía que no podía seguír ignorando al Duque. Estubo a punto de tirar el móvil en el contenedor de basura cuando volvió a sonar, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que era de la oficina de Albert.

— Aló...

—Señor Graham. El señor William lo espera en el bar 230 Fifth, para la reunión con el señor Roy Rymón.

—Gracias Alice.

—No hay de que, señor Graham.

Roy Rymón era el dueño de Victoria's Secret, no le gustaba mucho que la reunión se diera en un bar, pero era mucho dinero en juego y a Roy Rymón .no se le decía que no. Tomó de mala gana la carpeta de piel que estaba en su escritorio y se dirigió a la cita.

— Este es el contrato —Albert puso sobre la mesa. Se encontraban en la área VIP. —En cuánto llegué mi socio podrá ver las fotos de las modelos que elegimos más adecuadas para...

—No sera necesario, ya tengo mi elección — le cortó.

—No entiendo.

— Justo hoy en su empresa encontré la mujer perfecta que necesito para el lanzamiento de mi nueva línea. El Ángel perfecto

— ¿Sabe el nombre de la modelo? Disculpe es solo que como no ha visto las fotografías de las modelos, no se de quién se trata.

—De los ojos verdes mas impresionantes y el rostro más hermoso que he he visto en una mujer. La señorita Candy porsupuesto.

—¿Candy? —Mierda, pensó Albert.

—¿Algún inconveniente con ella?

— Bueno, Roy, la señorita Candy no es exactamente modelo y...

— Entiendo, pero eso no es problema, solo dame el precio.

— No me mal intérprete Roy, es solo... que no sé si la señorita White este dispuesta a ser la modelo para este tipo de anuncio.

— Cualquier modelo sueña con ser un ángel de Victoria Secret. Por qué no le llama y lo confirma.

Terry llegó a la reunión de mal humor, consecuencia de la llamada del secretario de Richard. Su furia no tardaría en convertirse en algo peor en cuanto Albert dijera las nuevas noticias.

—Seria mejor si discutimos este asunto en persona con la señorita White —propuso Albert antes de ver a Terry quien se acercaba justo en ese momento.

—Si así lo prefiere, solo que lo dejaré para mañana, tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar. ¿Usted entiende?

—Porsupuesto — terminó de hablar Albert y Roy Rymón se levantó de su asiento para salir del bar cruzando la mirada y un asentimiento de cortesía con Terry.

— ¿Ocurrió algún problema? —Preguntó Terry de inmediato.

— Depende de como lo veas—. Terry frunció el ceño. —Roy Raymón quiere que la modelo sea... Candy. — Albert vio como el ceño fruncido de Terry pasó de desconcertado a ser de furia y termino en celos.

—De ningúna manera, Candy no es modelo y aunque lo fuera no lo hará, sobre mi cadáver y mi alma tendrías que pasar.

—Terry, cálmate. He propuesto hablar con Candy, no puedes tomar decisiones por ella.

— Claro que puedo. Y es no.

— Estás actuando posesivo. Confías en tu novia.

— No hay discusión, es no y punto.

— Hablemos en la oficina, piénsalo mejor, de todos modos hablaré con Candy, estes o no deacuerdo.

Albert salió del bar dejando a un Terry hechando fuego y soltando todas las maldiciones que conocía a todos los hombres en general.

— Un whisky. — Pidió Terry

—Enseguida, señor Graham.

Elisa enfundada en un vestido negro muy corto pegado al cuerpo, el cabello suelto con maquillaje en exceso. Llego al bar en donde sabía estaría Terry. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a Albert, pero entonces algo increíble pasó, Elisa vio la discusión entre su tío abuelo político y Terry, aunque le hubiera gustado enterarse por qué discutían. No importa se dijo, Terry estaba solo y eso era lo que había estado esperando. Vio al barman dirigirse con un trago. Era su oportunidad. Camino y en un descuido fingido estuvo a punto de caer frente al mesero.

— Oh dios mío...

— Señorita... — el barman dejo la charola con la bebida sobre la mesa próxima. —¿ Se encuentra bien?

—Oh no, creo que me he lastimado el tobillo. Necesito hielo. En cuanto el barman se alejó Elisa puso un polvo en la bebida de Terry. Sonrió satisfecha. El barman llegó un momento después con un cubo de hielo.

—No lo necesito, estoy bien —el Barman puso una mueca de desagrado, odiaba esa clase de niñas ricas, tanto dinero y no podían comprar modales. Volvió a su trabajo.

Terry tomo el vaso y bebió su contenido de uno solo. Si su humor estaba ya en su límite en cuanto vio a Elisa apretó el vaso que seguía en su mano. Se dijo que la gran diferencia entre Elisa y Candy, aparte de la calidad humana de Candy, era la clase, ese mismo atuendo en Candy sería otra cosa.

—Hola, Terry, que bien encontraros aquí —dijo Elisa, fingiendo estar sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Elisa sonrió sin dejar de mirar descaradamente a Terry.

—Lo mismo que tú, divertirme.

Iba a ser el gran día de darles su merecido a la parejita de enamorados. A su lado estaba la oportunidad de cambiarle la carita a la huérfana de Candy.

—Me retiró —dijo Terry de pronto. Elisa se acercó a él.

—Terry, quiero disculparme contigo y con Candy por lo ocurrido hoy en el pasillo.

—Has sido pésima hermanastra de Candy. Le has hecho desplantes y humillaciones. No me simpatizas.

—Fumemos la pipa de la paz, Terry. Discúlpame. Le tendió la mano. Él la miró desconfiado, Elisa lo invitó a un trago y Terry lo rechazó.

—Vamos, un brindis de reconciliación. Mañana me disculparé con Candy.

—Está bien. Con un profundo suspiro de alivio, Elisa vio a Terry beberse el trago de golpe y tras despedirse de Elisa con un ligero gesto Terry salió del lugar, pero sin darse cuenta Elisa lo siguió a corta distancia. Sabía que poco a poco se apoderaría de él una somnolencia que lo obligaría a caer inerte y aparentemente embriagado. Su corazón aceleró los latidos. Su hora estaba cerca, deseaba desahogar la envidia que le causaba la devoción que sentía Terry por esa huérfana. Se tomaría venganza por los desplantes del tío abuelo, Albert, y hasta de Archi, pero más que nada por su amado Anthony. Vio tambalear a Terry a mitad de la calle. Se acercó a él. Trató de ayudarlo, pero él fue contundente.

—Yo puedo solo, gracias. Terry se sentía atontado. ¿Qué hacía Elisa a su lado? Se quedó mirando a su acompañante y soltó una sonrisa de ebrio. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y fue incapaz de dar un paso más. Elisa lo sentó en la acera. Un auto que pasaba por allí se detuvo. El conductor, al ver la indisposición del joven que no tardó en ver de quién se trataba, se ofreció a llevarlo. Con gran esfuerzo y entre los dos lograron meterlo al vehículo, Elisa dió la dirección del piso donde vivia Terry, saco las llaves de su bolsillo, fue todo perfecto. Sabía que el chófer de Terry estaba a disposición de Candy, Había estado siguiendo cada pasó que daban. El auto de detuvo y lograron llevar a Terry hasta la cama. Elisa se hizo pasar por su novia y le agradeció al hombre la ayuda. Ya los dos solos, se dedicó a observar el piso y con gesto ambicioso, hasta que vio algo que le doliera el estómago de rabia,sin pensarlo tomó una fotografía de Candy que posaba en un portarretratos encima de la mesa de noche y la tiró a la basura.

Las oficinas de la ABC, continuaban en plena actividad cuando el reloj marcó las primeras horas de la noche. La mayor parte del equipo administrativo no estaba ya ejerciendo labores, pero otra historia era el grupo de creativos que tenían campañas por pulir, organizar, bosquejar, y presentar. Los publicistas vivían una carrera comprometida e invertían mucho su creatividad en ideas siempre procurando diferenciarse del resto. Las personalidades de muchos de ellos eran bastante peculiares, incluso algunos podrían calificarlas de exóticas. Últimamente habían ingresado en la lista de clientes varias compañías, y requerían de un plan de publicidad mucho más detallado para sus productos. No era fácil convencer a los gerentes o presidentes corporativos sobre la necesidad de implementar un cambio en la visión o formato de presentación a la hora de llevar la imagen de la compañía a los consumidores, pero ese era parte del trabajo de un publicista. A veces, Albert, podía ejercer de todólogo y otras veces tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no convertirse en el próximo asesino en serie del país. «Si la paciencia pudiera comprarse…», aquel era un pensamiento recurrente en Albert.

Candy avanzó por el pasillo alfombrado de la compañía y llegó hasta la oficina de Terry. Pensó que faltaba decorar el espacio con su toque personal pero ya habría tiempo para esos detalles.

—Usted es la novia de mi jefe, imagino —dijo Amanda amable y extendió la mano. Candy no pudo evitar la luminosa sonrisa en el rostro—. Admiro su trabajo y siempre lo pongo de ejemplo como una visión Candy soltó una carcajada y estrechó la mano de Amanda.

—Gracias. Siempre es agradable un halago —dijo con su sonrisa—. ¿Y tú eres?

— Amanda, la asistente… del señor Graham. Apenas empecé a trabajar hoy. Candy asintió.

—¿Ha hecho ya un recorrido por todas las oficinas?

—Sí —sonrió Amanda—, es un piso impresionante. La sala de la cafetería parece hecha para impedir que los empleados quieran salir de la oficina. Candy rio.

—¿Terry se encuentra en su oficina?

—Tuvo que salir a una junta con el señor William —replicó—. Candy se encogió de hombros. —Quiere que le dé un mensaje.

—No Amanda, fue un placer conocerte.

Después de darse una ducha rápida, secarse el cabello, Candy abrió el clóset de par en par. Se decidió por una lencería de seda en tono azul, le gustaba sentirse sexy. Pasó la yema de los dedos sobre la ropa. Uno de los vestidos que no había utilizado en mucho tiempo colgaba envuelto en la funda plástica de la tintorería. Lo sacó, lo puso sobre su cuerpo, y se miró a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Era un vestido Versace corto en tono turquesa, de mangas transparentes que le cubrían los brazos, y tenía cuello en V. Deslizó el cierre de la espalda hacia abajo, y se lo acomodó. Alisó la prenda sobre su propia piel, y le gustó el reflejo. Soltó un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa, solo faltaba que llegará Terry.

—Eso te mereces maldita huérfana por estar siempre en mi camino y quitarme todo lo que era para mí —dijo, Elisa mientras acariciaba a Terry sobre la ropa—. Tendremos que desvestirte. No queremos que Candy nos encuentre vestidos. ¿Verdad, cariño? Con movimientos ágiles, lo desvistió. Terry estaba inconsciente. Elisa aprovechó para acariciarlo besarlo y en ese preciso momento Elisa deseó más que nada en la vida a Terry. Intento exitarlo pero no lo consiguió. Minutos después se desvistió y se acostó a su lado con la pierna atravesada en el muslo de Terry. Y sin más de quedó dormida con una tranquilidad asombrosa.

Candy subió veloz las escaleras ignorando el ascensor, no le gustaba la sensación de subir en esa caja metalica. Con suerte encontraría a Terry, estaba preocupada no sabía nada de él. Toco en la puerta cuando llegó al piso de Terry pero no hubo respuesta. Golpeó, nadie abrió. Probó la cerradura, estaba sin llave. Al entrar, pensó que se había equivocado de piso, pues había ropa de mujer en el pasillo, camino despacio hasta la habitación, en la cama estaba una chica encima de un chico…

El mundo de Candy se vino abajo. Rogó por estar equivocada. "¡Dios, que no sea Terry! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!". Se acercó a la cama, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Elisa se estiró y abrió los ojos, triunfante. Revolvió a Terry para que despertara.

—Mi amor, levántate, tenemos visita. Terry gruñó, se abrazó a Elisa y siguió durmiendo.

La visión de Elisa desnuda rebulléndose en la cama le produjo asco y la enloqueció de celos. Quiso acercarse a la cama y tomarla del cabello, zarandearla y arañarle la cara. Sus piernas no ayudaron. La rabia, y el dolor crecían en su pecho a pasos agigantados. El puñso se le había disparado y la presión en el pecho le impedía respirar con tranquilidad. "Tengo que irme", pensó aturdida, pero de nuevo sus piernas se negaban a moverse, se sintió ridícula frente a Elisa.

Elisa se rebulló a Terry con más violencia. Este despertó y con mirada desenfocada y extrañada, reparó en la mujer a su lado y en que Candy estaba en la puerta de la habitación con expresión desolada y los ojos a punto del llanto.

—Eres un hijo de puta, como te has de haber reído de mí.

Terry brincó de la cama como si esta tuviera alfileres. Estaba completamente desnudo. No entendía qué hacía Ella sa en su cama y por qué Candy estaba gritándole y llorando en la puerta.

—Mi amor, no entiendo, no sé qué pasó —farfulló, mientras, sin dejar de mirarla, tomaba el jean y se lo ponía a toda velocidad. Con un dolor de cabeza que percibía como si se le estuviera dividiendo el cráneo en dos, se refregó los ojos y cuando los enfocó, supo que su relación con Candy estaba al borde del abismo. Terry se terminó de vestir de cualquier forma y salió corriendo tras ella mientras se ponía un suéter, no sin antes decirle a Elisa:

—Eres una maldita zorra y me las pagarás.

Candy caminaba con prisa y no veía hacia delante. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. Sentía el corazón a punto de explotar, presionaba en las costillas causándole un dolor sordo. Eso y la dificultad para respirar le ocasionaron un ligero vahído. Al llegar a la estación de tren en tiempo récord, se sentó en una de las sillas, rogando porque este no demorara. A través del velo de lágrimas y angustia veía pasar la gente, algunos le echaban vistazos azorados. Terry la alcanzó dos minutos después.

—Candy, mi amor, no sé qué pasó, te juro que no recuerdo nada de anoche, tienes que creerme, yo no pude haber estado con Elisa. Candy lloraba, inconsolable. Pero ante su última declaración, le dio un vistazo furibundo que Terry nunca había visto en el tiempo que llevaba con ella. Hizo el amague de acercarse, pero ella lo rechazó enseguida.

—No te atrevas a tocarme, no quiero volver a verte nunca más, mira mis ojos, Terry Graham, porque nunca más los volverás a ver. Y se levantó dispuesta a dirigirse al tren, que ya anunciaba su llegaba. Terry la agarró del brazo, mirándola desesperado.

—Ni lo sueñes, no te vas hasta que hablemos. Ella se soltó de forma brusca.

—No quiero hablar contigo. No me volverás a ver nunca más. Suéltame o armo el escándalo de mi vida, la policía está cerca. Terru vio como el par de policías les echaban vistazos curiosos. Eso no podía estar pasando, percibió un miedo que pocas veces sentía alojarse en sus entrañas. Fue el mismo sentimiento que lo invadió el día que lo separaron de Ellynor, al saber que ya nunca la iba a volver a ver. "Esto es una puta pesadilla", se repetía, desolado. Candy era el amor de su vida y no la iba a perder.

—Déjame explicarte, por favor. —Terry quería zarandearla hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

—No es necesario, no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber lo que sucedía, no necesito explicaciones —Candy alejaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con rabia al recordar la horrible escena. La gente empezó a bajar del tren. Candy no espero su turno para subir.

—Mi amor, por favor —rogaba detrás de ella.

—Esto se acabó, tú y yo terminamos, no quiero que me busques. Teery la miró, desesperado. Trataba de tocarla, pero la mirada de dureza de Candy detrás de sus lágrimas lo tenía azorado.

—Un cuerno que me vas a dejar, no puedes dejarme. Yo te amo, Candy.

—Bonita forma de demostrar tu amor. Candy subió al tren, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente el comentario de Terry. Lo miró por última vez, tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—No nos hagas esto, mi amor, lo solucionaremos. La puerta del tren se cerró. Terry la dejó marchar. Ella lo pensaría, no podría terminar

La limusina tomó la curva. Su puerta se abrió. Elisa vio a un tipo de uniforme, con la piel morena y un traje oscuro.

—Señorita Legan.

Continuará...


	15. PERDONA MI GRAN ERROR 15

CAPÍTULO 15.

La limusina tomó la curva. Se detuvo frente a ella. Un tipo de piel morena le abrió la puerta.

—Señorita Legan, suba. —Elisa miró a un lado y a otro, como si estuviera apunto de hacer algo indebido, después y con elegancia se metió en el interior del vehículo acomodándose muy recta frente a la persona que allí se encontraba. Era la primera vez que le miraba. Todo era parte de un plan, y donde Elisa era una pieza para lograr los planes del Duque.

— Imagino que es el padre de Terry. — Comentó Elisa.

Richard GrandChester le dió una mirada gélida. Los americanos tenían modales desvergonzados, pensó con desagrado. Aquella jovencita hablaba como si estuviera con cualquiera, pero él no era cualquiera, sino un Duque.

—Duque de GrandChester, señorita Legan, no lo olvide. Elisa lo miró ofendida para un segundo después cambiar su semblante.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Nerviosa? —Dijo el Duque sin responder a su pregunta anterior, Elisa sonrió. —He de suponer que no.

La limusina se fue perdiendo en las calles de Manhattan.

—Devo reconocer que me ha impresionado, todo salió mucho mejor. Ahora solo falta hacer la noticia pública y tendrá lo que tanto desea.

Esa misma tarde Elisa se citó con un Reportero, para dar la noticia del verdadero rostro de Terry Graham,

Charles llevaba mucho tiempo dando los mejores chismes y críticas de entretenimiento al público y no podía simplemente escribir o decir sin tener la certeza que lo que decía era cierto.

Los ojos se hacían más grandes a medida que su interlocutora hablaba. Tenía que ir con cuidado si quería seguir trabajando. Cómo muchos reporteros en la carrera deseaban más, y si la información que acababa de recibir era verdadera, sería un paso para lograr su meta.

—Señorita Legan, lo que me dijo es muy delicado. ¿Está segura que no se trata solo de rumores?

—Me ofende. Lo único que tiene que hacer es escribir la nota.

—No será fácil, mi superior necesitará algo más que palabras.

—Por supuesto señor Charles, aquí tiene. — Elisa estendio su mano con un sobre— pero antes de soltarlo dijo—: El artículo tiene que estar en la fecha, y tal y como le he dicho señor Charles, si quiere seguir teniendo trabajo.

Candy había caminado por mucho tiempo después de bajar del tren público. Llegó a su apartamento sin fuerza, arrastraba los pies, sólo quería llegar y encerrarse para dejar salir el llanto que la venía ahogando. Sin embargo no sería posible, por que nada la preparo para lo que vería a continuación.

— Tú. ¿Qué haces aquí, Elisa?

— Nunca dejaras de hablar como una criada —negó con la cabeza

— Vete.

— He venido a hacerte un favor. .

—No me importa a que has venido, quiero que te largues ahora mismo.

— Está bien. Aunque no lo mereces necesitas saber algo de mi futuro prometido, si estoy en lo correcto te lo ocultó. —Candy abrió mas los ojos hinchados —Oh... lo olvidé, es que no fuiste importante.

En la oscuridad detrás de los párpados cerrados de Candy, las ganas de llorar se mezclaron con algo más. Desilusión. Un escalofrío de miedo. ¡Porqué, Terry! ¿Cómo iba a superarlo? Quería unir los pedazos rotos de su corazón, pero… ¿Y cuando lo hiciera, qué? Era una lástima no poder tirarlos y vivir sin uno, sin fisuras, sin latidos, para no sufrir. Ahora tendría que vivir con los pedazos rotos que Terry le había hecho. El mundo exterior era como un planeta desconocido. pasó horas sumida en la oscuridad. Tenía la mente tan en blanco. No quería pensar; ni sobre lo que había pasado ni sobre lo que vendría después, tampoco en que haría cuando lo tuviera que enfrentar. Durmió poco. Y en los intervalos a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, pensaba en Terry, y revivía la escena. No quería seguir así.

Quería su vida como era antes de que entregase su corazón, ella no quería sentirse ilusionada para luego estar llorando otra ves. Aunque regresaría a la soledad, era mil veces mejor que sentirse rota

No iba a esconderse, ni mucho menos se alejaría de América otra vez, está vez daría la cara, aunque el alma le quedase sin vida y su corazón en mil pedazos irreparables.

Un pánico helado se apoderó de Terry. Todo dejó de tener importancia salvo que Candy respondiera a sus llamadas. La última mirada que ella le había dado,le golpeaba en el alma. Si la perdía no se lo perdonaría, era un hombre de acción, no iba a dejar que la situación se agravará sin hacer nada, iba a tomar el toro por los cuernos. No esperaría, había pensado que respetaría el deseo de Candy de no querer verlo, había pensado darle un tiempo, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía la fuerza para esperar. Necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que explicarse. Le envío un último mensaje y espero.

Candy miró su móvil, volvía a recibír otro mensaje de Terry. Iba a ignorarlo como había hecho con los otros pero decidió terminar con esto de una vez y por el bien de los dos. Ignoro los otros mensajes y solo leyó el último:

« _Por favor, Candy, hablemos. Necesito que me escuches»_

 _«Está bien, podemos vernos en el café que está en la esquina en tres horas»._

« _Bien. Estoy impaciente mi vida. Candy apretó sus ojos con fuerza al leer, "mi vida"»._

Terry llegó antes a la cita, desde que Candy lo mandase a la mierda no había podido dormir y eso que dormía poco. Decidió que esperaría por ella a la salida del edificio. Lo que quería era subir hasta su apartamento pero Candy era capaz de no dejarlo entrar. Pero tampoco pensaba esperar como un idiota en un lugar público. Salió del carro y le dijo a su chofer que no se alejara mucho. Se frotó la frente con los dedos como si así pudiera olvidar. Y entonces la vio. Ella se quedó quieta, con un suspiro caminó hacia ella sin prisas y la vio titubear nada más verle.

La luz del sol iluminaba la ciudad. Candy quedó aturdida por los rayos y la claridad del día, impidiéndole ver momentáneamente, pero en cuanto se aclaró su vision lo primero que vio fue a Terry, apoyado en una columna. Lo observó, se le secó la boca, sintió un nudo en la garganta, y el pulso se le aceleró, Terry se veía bien, lo vio enderezarse y pasar la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso, llevaba lentes oscuros de aviador, iba vestido de ropa casual que lo hacían ver bastante elegante, Pero cuando se quitó los lentes vio que tenía círculos alrededor de sus ojos que antes no estaban y las mejillas hundidas. Era obvio que tampoco había dormido bien. No entendía que hacía esperando allí, recordó decir por texto que se vieran en la cafetería, ya no era su novia.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra, se habían limitado a mirarse despacio, absortos. Algo había cambiado. Terry estaba bastante aturdido y cansado, como si su cuerpo se hubiera quedado sin adrenalina. Había trabajado en su aspecto, pero a Candy no parecía importarle. Tanta felicidad compartida y allí estaban, como dos extraños, quería golpear algo por la impotencia que lo embargaba, quería tocarla, los dedos le dolían. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.

—Hola...

Candy notó la piel de gallina mientras sentía el corazón resonando en su interior. De forma instintiva se habían acercado pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta. Candy trataba de calmar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón, las lágrimas peleaban en las pupilas por salir.

—Pensé que te vería en la cafetería. —Evitaba su mirada, temía que él viera lo mal que estaba, no quería darle gusto de burlarse con sus mentiras otra vez. Debía recordar que era un buen actor.

—Siempre he pasado por ti. —Candy quería decir que eso era antes de que lo encontrase en la cama con Elisa, pero se lo trago, discutir no era lo que esperaba de esa última cita. Candy empezó a caminar sin decir nada. El camino se le hizo eterno, le llegaba el aroma de su loción, quería abrazarlo. Sintió la mirada insistente de Terry sobre ella, se instó a caminar más rápido porque tuvo el impulso loco de tomar su mano. Entonces su mente le recordaba lo ocurrido y se repetía que acceder a verlo era un gran error, imaginaba su cara y sus labios posados en la piel de Elisa. No soportaba la idea que otra lo hubiera tocado, pero los celos le carcomía toda cordura, Jamás llegó a pensar que sentiría celos y un odio tan grande. El odio era para Elisa. Dio un vistazo furibundo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no quería que la viera llorar, por suerte llegaron a la cafetería y entraron, ella se adelantó para secar el llanto de su rostro.

Terry tomó asiento frente a ella. No apartaba los ojos de Candy. El mesero se acercó, Candy pidió una botella de agua, él pidió un café negro. Sus miradas se encontraron desde los lados opuestos de la mesa. Terry la veía desmejorada, con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y semblante mas pálido de lo normal. Sabía que al igual que él Candy tampoco había dormido. Trató de tomar su mano, pero ella lo rechazó. Quería, abrazarla, besarla. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de ella! Quería saborear su piel. Quería meter la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, embriagarse de su aroma. Quería volver a entrar en su cuerpo y hacerla gritar de placer. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar que estaba tan cercas y a la misma vez más lejanos que nunca, la angustia que tenía crecía.

Cuando por fin Candy sacó el tema, lo hizo como si se tratara casi de un detalle irrelevante con la vista fija en la botella de agua sin abrir, como si de repente el agua fuera más importante para ella.

— Las cosas ya pasaron es mejor dejarlas allí, en el pasado

—No has respondido a mis llamadas. Terry la interrumpió. Soltó un suspiro, Candy no lo estaba mirando a la cara, pero procedió a contarle lo sucedido en el bar, lo que creía que Elisa había hecho, le contó todo. Candy levantó el rostro y lo miró impasible. —Sé que lo que pasó se ve terrible, pero tienes que creerme. Quiero que reconsideres con respecto a nosotros y nuestros planes. Te amo, Candy— pidió intentando detener una lágrima solitaria. El silencio que le siguió al terminar de hablar fueron dolorosamente angustiantes para Terry.

—Candy...

—Es difícil creer lo que me cuentas, las imágenes de Elisa tocando tu anatomía y la manera en la que tú la abrazaste, están grabadas en mi mente. Me... me dijo cosas de ti y lo que hicieron, Terry lo que me dijo lo hiciste en mis brazos —respiró para ahogar un sollozo. —No conforme me dió todos y cada uno de los detalles en un mensaje de texto, desde que saliste del bar. Míralos por ti mismo. Candy le mostró su móvil y Terry leyó los mensajes de Elisa, sintió una rabia como jamás pensó llegar a tener cuando leyó:

— Candy, Quería decirte algo más antes de salir de tu edificio, pero no lo creí conveniente, ahora creó que es importante. Me siento terrible, y no puedo mentir también me siento feliz. Necesito decir lo que pasó y hablarte de mis sentimientos. Terry me gusta mucho, lo amo, se que te dolerá, pero la verdad es mejor que la mentira. Cuando fui al bar nunca pensé que vería a Terry. Él estaba bebiendo pero lo vi normal es decir aún estaba sobrio, me acerqué a él con la intención de estrechar lazos amistosos, él aceptó y fumamos la pipa de la paz. Terry se marchó un momento después y al no tener con quien seguir en aquel lugar, me retiré yo también, no imaginaba que al salir viera a Terry tambalear. Creí que era algo grave, nunca pensé que estuviera completamente borracho. Los niños y los borrachos hacen y dicen la verdad. Creí en sus palabras y caí entre sus Brazos. No usamos protección, todo fue tan rápido. Creo que no será necesario decirte que podría haber consecuencias. Aléjate de él.

Terry ya no quiso seguir leyendo.

—Eso es mentira. Esa loca quería separarnos y por lo visto, se salió con la suya.

La determinación que había visto en la mirada de Candy y el tono de voz que había utilizado, lo habían asustado. Pero las siguientes palabras pronunciadas por ella le dejaron sin aire

— Accedí a verte, para pedirte que no vuelvas a molestarme, he pensado mejor las cosas y no deseo tener compromisos serios con nadie. Terry palideció, ya sabía que ese encuentro no saldría tan bien como había planeado. Un coraje se fue apoderando de él.

—Sigue, esta disertación se está poniendo interesante. —comentó, con un nuevo nudo en la garganta, sintió que se extinguía su último rayo de esperanza y apretó los puños lleno de rabia e impotencia. La furia llevaba ventaja sobre su control.

—Quiero vivir mi vida, tranquila, sin presiones de ningún tipo.

—¿Si sigues conmigo, piensas que no podrías hacerlo? Terry no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Estaba empezando a creer que subestimaron lo que había entre ellos, pero le hizo temer lo peor.

—Sí. Lo siento, Terry, es mi decisión. Lo invadió la furia como una oleada grande y arrolladora. Llevado por la irritación que crecía en su interior no se detuvo a pensar y las palabras le salieron solas

—Déjame decirte algo, mocosa malcriada, tienes toda la razón, me enamoré de una niña que no es capaz de ver más allá de sus narices. Sabes que Elisa siempre ha estado celosa de lo nuestro y tú le crees todas sus mentiras. Prefieres creer las palabras de esa, apresar de todo lo que te ha hecho que a mí. —Candy lo miró con expresión culpable. Terry la miraba con ojos llenos de furia. —Tú no me estás terminando por lo ocurrido con Elisa —soltó Terry.

—Claro que sí. No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarme —dijo a la defensiva.

—Mentira, tú me terminas porque tienes miedo. —La rabia lo carcomía, y dolida. Candy no iba a volver con él, Candy no lo amaba.

—¿Miedo por qué? — Su tono era altanero.

—Miedo de entregarme todo de ti.

—Me puse en tus manos y mira lo que ocurrió, yo los vi entrelazados en esa cama, no fue un cuento que alguien malintencionado me trajo. Yo los vi.

—No lo puedo creer. — la miraba con los ojos apretados para no llorar—. ¿Y mis sentimientos hacia ti, qué? ¿Y qué hay con las promesas? ¿Es que para ti vale un cuerno todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Qué paso con "tú eres todo y lo llenas todo"? Era todo mentira.

—No tengo confianza en ti en estos momentos, en cuanto a los sentimientos, todo se supera y lo que dije fue en otros momentos, no me habías fallado de la manera en que lo hiciste. Candy se levantó. Sacó un paquete mediano del bolso y se lo entregó, eran sus artículos personales. Terry aferró su muñeca.

—Esto no ha acabado.

— No puedo creer en ti. Terrunce GrandChester— Y diciéndo esto salió corriendo del lugar. Al observar a Annie, que la estaba esperando a la salida y la miraba con pena, contuvo las ganas de llorar. Pero el intento fue en vano, la vista se le enturbió en cuanto llegó a ella. Su amiga la abrazó para consolarla y llevársela. Terry quedó como estatua sentado en el lugar, incapaz de decidir qué hacer. Candy lo llamó Terrunce GrandChester. De un momento a otro, el mundo cayó sobre él. Candy se había enterado y sus planes quedaron en eso, ilusiones vagas.. Candy había salido de su vida de la misma manera en que había entrado y no había marcha atrás, lo sabía, ella lo sabía y no iba a perdonarlo. Todo había terminado por culpa de la patraña de una zorra malintencionada. No podía pedirle al tiempo que volviera atrás. No podía arreglar el daño, él le había ocultado su linaje, ahora la brecha entre ambos era enorme, no solo era la mentira de Elisa, sino también que le había ocultado algo importante de él. Le enfurecía que Candy se hubiera enterado de su pasado por otra persona, pero la reacción de Candy era tan injusta, Candy por segunda vez no confío en él. Había salido corriendo de su lado otra vez. Talvez Candy tenía razón, debería dejarla seguir con su vida, por qué junto a él no sería feliz, tenía mucha mierda y no era justo para ella, tenía que alejarse. Era momento para tomar el camino que le había tocado desde su nacimiento.

Continuará...

JillValentine.x


End file.
